Pirates of the Caribbean: The Journey to Dimalia
by valenelle
Summary: What happens after On Stranger Tides? Jack Sparrow wants to get the Pearl out, Barbossa wants to receive the vessels he has in bottles - while the Englishmen are out on the sea, searching for pirates to get hanged. None of it makes it easier for Jack, when he later on finds Angelica, married to another man.
1. She

**Author's note: I felt for writing a Jack/Angelica story so I decided to do that. This isn't another one-shot though, as I've already written. Hopefully, you'll like this one :D **

**The Journey ****to Dimalia**

_Captain Jack Sparrow wants to get the Black Pearl out of the bottle __and to do so; he has to bring his old love, Angelica Teach with him. _

_After leaving her on a deserted island years ago, he expects her to be the same but finds it harder to have her aboard then he first thought. _

_Unfortunately Jack and his first mate Joshuamee Gibbs aren't the only pirates with the desire of getting vessels out of bottles. At the same time Barbossa is determined to experience__ just the same mission as well. _

**The Journey to Dimalia, Prologue **

* * *

><p>The sun lit the town up with its beams. Lightening the walls that faced the sun and left them with a shadow behind. San Lugar. The city was full of love and people who loved to spread joy.<p>

And somewhere down there, a bit outside the town up on a hill, a wedding ceremony took place. A man and a woman, deeply in love had just given their vows and let an employee of the church open the doors for them to receive applauds and rejoices when they stormed out of it. The guests were throwing rise over them. She smiled widely as he wrapped his hands around her and lifted her from the ground, to swing her around in a gracious motion. Laughing escaped their lips and from the guests who watched the new-married sweets.

He brought her down carefully and looked deeply into her eyes.

"We're finally married and expecting a child. Life is wonderful, isn't it?"

Her brown eyes glistened as she nodded. _Indeed_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Five years later**__**, London**_

The dark clouds were hanging evilly over the big town, capital of England. But what else could be expected in December month? The streets were full of people with warm clothes, but the poorer were still barefoot, trying to tightening their measly cloth they wore. Some of them held an empty cup out, begging people to leave them a coin, eventually leading to a grain. Although the most cups echoed of emptiness and so did their stomachs. The cold air that surrounded the town had already caused many of them lying unconscious in alleys or in the river.

Captain Jack Sparrow put his glass full of rum on the table made of oak-tree with a loud bang, causing some of it to overflow the edge and leaving puddles on it. He twirled one of his braids musingly before he opened his mouth to say something.

"Oi," he announced to get the meaningful attention of Joshamee Gibbs, his first mate. But just theoretically since he hadn't a ship _yet_.

"What?" Gibbs answered who had been completely lost in tracks.

"I have been thinking…," Jack began in a concerned tone. "… maybe the one who picked her up from the island killed her,"

Gibbs eyes narrowed by his statement. "Why would you believe that? She could be somewhere else where we haven't looked for her...just yet. It's a big world, aye?" Gibbs said and took a sip from the rum.

"That's also something to consider," Jack answered and leaned backwards into the backrest.

Gibbs nodded but didn't exactly pay that much attention to the conversation as Jack did.

"We have been out on the sea… looking for her for years and she is nowhere to be found. I need to bring her to Dimalia, kill her and put her into the cursed water. _Then_, I will throw the bottle into it and my beloved Pearl will be mine again," Jack explained slurry, though Gibbs had already heard the information thousands of times. He had been sitting on the chair next to Jack when they got the explanation from the old Captain Howard.

Gibbs turned his head back from watching the dancing ladies. "We never should've left her on that island,"

"Can't agree more," Jack retorted and smiled slightly before he stood up and started to walk towards the exit. He needed fresh air and it was exactly what he got when he swung the revolving doors open. Snowflakes got stuck on his eyelashes but he didn't bother moving them.

A woman who passed him pulled her son closer to her and even though she whispered to him, Jack could hear clearly what she was saying. "That is a pirate and they are dangerous. Stay away from men like him,"

The little boy stared up towards Jack all terrified. But what caught Jack's gaze wasn't frightened people who passed him, but the vessel that set anchor down at the harbour.

He adjusted his hat in a firm motion and turned on his heel, storming into the _Sailor's son_.

"Gibbs!" Jack called out to the man who sat on the table with four women surrounding him. All of them having dresses with low cleavages.

Realizing Gibbs hadn't heard him; he crossed the room and entered the circle around him.

"There is a vessel that set anchor down in the harbour. Let's get it and sail to Spain. We've looked for her in Tortuga, London and the islands around where we left her. If she is alive she must have gone to Spain. It's her home," Jack informed Gibbs who had to think twice before he understood what Jack was saying.

One of the ladies grasped Gibbs' hand and tried to pull him with her but he winced reluctantly, knowing he had to.

"You're saying we sail to Spain?" Gibbs asked and frowned.

"Aye, now hurry. Perhaps the vessel leave before sunrise," Jack demanded and hurried out of the pub with Gibbs behind with a few steps.

As they approached the pier they slowed down, having the knowledge there would be some mariners to watch the ships from people like Jack Sparrow himself.

"That's the-," Gibbs was cut off by Jack's sudden movement. He had pushed Gibbs with him behind a pillar, seeing a guard that was on his way to pass them. Watching the shadow come closer; Jack jumped and landed face to face with the surprised mariner.

"Hello," Jack greeted before he fought the rifle out of the mariner's hands, only to push him down into the water.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Jack said surprised and turned on his heel back in Gibbs direction. "Gibbs!" he called out to his first mate that still was hiding behind the pillar. He hurried behind his captain towards the big vessel that was placed at the edge of the pier. Jack ran over the board that led to get aboard and so did Gibbs.

"Loose the ropes!" Jack shouted as he ran over to the edge of the ship. After pulling the anchor up and throwing it to the floor he ran to help Gibbs with the robes and set sail.

"Done," Gibbs declared when the fabrics of the masts were lowered. The abrupt scene had caught the guards at the pier's attention and they were now running towards the vessel.

"PIRATES! STOP THE PIRATES!" they shouted as they shot in Jack and Gibbs' direction. On of them jumped, trying to get aboard, but totally failed when the ship already had left harbour. He fell headlong down into the water and coughed when he appeared again. "You can't take _The Forest Wanderer_ without permission! Damn pirates!" he shouted from below in the sea. Jack hurried to the railing and leaned over it to see the Englishman in the water.

"_The Forest Wanderer _you say? Is she a fast vessel?" he asked while the ship sailed past him. The guard didn't answer but spit at him, though it fell into the water not far from himself.

Knowing the mariner wouldn't answer him; Jack turned around to Gibbs who stood behind the helm.

"How rude," Jack stated and climbed upstairs to the helm.

"These people aren't nice to pirates," Gibbs informed Jack as if he wouldn't know. Jack only muttered something about '_I forgot the rum_' before he sighed loudly.

"So, how long will it take for us to arrive to the first town in Spain?" he asked and fumbled up his compass.

"Two weeks, tops. This vessel is a fast one," Gibbs answered, a bit proud of the ship they had stolen.

* * *

><p>The masts gnashed by the violent winds and Jack had admitted he feared they would break. The ship was fast but not that stable and well-built. He walked back and forth with the map in his hands. He had stopped in fifteen towns already this month, and no one knew her nor heard of her. Sometimes his frustration of not finding her had taken over and he had asked people how they couldn't know where the daughter of Blackbeard was. The terrified expressions he had received was enough to know he had to escape before they would comprehend he was a pirate as well. He was surprised though they hadn't recognized him from the posters full of haunted men.<p>

"What's the next town called?" Gibbs asked Jack when he climbed up the stairs and sat down on the railing to watch Gibbs himself behind the helm.

"Don Patarína," Jack answered with a sigh. "I say we find a crew there since we probably have to force her to Dimalia. I mean, I know her well enough to tell she isn't the one who wants to die for a ship. If she dies for anyone but her father that is to say. Once… if we go way back," Jack told Gibbs and did a wave with his arm to show what he was about to tell happened _many_ years ago. "…we walked on the beach. Only light came from the sunset and the liquid didn't come from my bottle of rum, but from the sea waves that surrounded our feet. And of all sudden I see this huge fish, what it is called?" Jack asked himself and put a finger up when he recalled the specie. "Shark. Anyhow, we walked along the smooth sand,-"

"Jack!" Gibbs shouted as he pointed at Jack who quirked an eyebrow.

"Have you gone mad?" he asked and folded his arms. Perhaps spending time at sea without a crew for too long wasn't something Gibbs was capable of.

"_Behind_ you," Gibbs exclaimed and let go of the helm and placed himself next to Jack, who turned his head to see what had caught the attention.

"Don Patondia," Jack mumbled as he studied the dark town they were approaching.

"Don Patarína," Gibbs corrected.

* * *

><p>Drunk, wobbling people, wrenches in every corner and dark windows were common things Jack and Gibbs saw when they walked along the street in search for a pub. The only light came from the few torches the population had hung along the building walls. It looked like another version of the infamous and wanted town – Tortuga.<p>

"So, are we going to order some run or are we going to steal it?" Gibbs asked his captain.

"Firstly we find ourselves a crew, and then we demand them to take all of the rum with us to _the Forest Wanderer_. What do you think of that?" Jack answered smugly as he wobbled towards the pub which sign had caught his eyes.

"Sounds like a realistic plan for me," Gibbs replied and hurried behind Jack into the pub. Immediately as they entered it, a horrendous smell penetrated their noses. In an instant Gibbs placed his hand over his nose to cover the odor. "What's that smell?" he hissed under his breath, trying not to inhale any of it.

"Just some moldy liquid," Jack answered as if it was the most obvious answer. Although he was also a bit bothered by the way it smelled. "But we cannot let it disturb us mate, we need a crew," he added and crossed the room towards a gang with men that were bigger and looked more muscular than the others.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed loudly before he joined them. It was going to be a long night, searching for a crew in a room with the smell of hell.

* * *

><p>.:~:.<p>

Sunbeams usually stream down and heat the town in a gracious way. It gives the plants energy and causes the villagers to get a better harvest, become richer and survive the winter. Not that it occurred to be cold anyhow.

But these latest weeks had been rainy and those with no home had died like flies. They had tried to steal food but most of them had been caught by the town-police.

Although this particular day the clouds were gone and only an exposed heaven with a sun was visible.

Down from a certain window that belonged to a very young man, could people buying groceries from the market bee seen.

"María, María!" Antonio shouted as he run out from his room, through the hallway down into another hallway and finally storming into the livingroom, filled with three couches and two armchairs placed in a group with a coffee table in the middle. Below there was a dead tiger Antonio's father's grandpa had shot in Africa, apparently a new part of the world that had been found. And from the stories Antonio's father had told him before he fell asleep had always inspired him. Africa was definitely a place he wanted to visit sometime in his lifetime.

The kind-hearted maid his mother had hired stopped dusting the shelves to turn around and wonder what was going on.

"Yes, dear?" she asked and stoked her brown hair that was in a bun. She brushed her white apron which was ranged over her black dress lightly. She looked just like any other maid in town but what made her special was the kindness she had towards the son of Lord Alvarez.

"Look!" he shouted excited and run towards the window to point upwards. María followed him and ruffled his hair in a playful way. "The sun is back!" he exclaimed happily, not bothered by how the maid ruffled his hair. María had to force herself not to laugh by the sweetest smile he had. A few teeth were missing since he had lost them and waited for new ones.

"It's good you're speaking English with him," his mother said who just entered the room. Like always she wore a beautiful dress made of expensive fabrics. Today, she wore a whipped-cream colored with a tight corset, leaving her with small breaths. "Mother!" Antonio exclaimed, ran towards his mother and let her lift him up. Although she didn't find it easy with the dying corset she wore.

"Buenos días cariño (good morning sweetie)," she said and hugged him tighter. He struggled, trying to get out of her grip, knowing what she was going to do next. And just as he feared she left a big, wet kiss on his cheek before putting him down.

"Mamá," he complained and jumped up onto one of the couches to play with the toy his father had bought him.

"Voy a ir al mercado para comprar verduras y pan (I'm going to the market to buy vegtables and bread)," she told María and nodded towards the hallway. "¿Me accompañarnaís? (Are you guys joining me?)," she then asked, but the answer was obvious. There wasn't a living soul in San Lucar that would reject her request.

"Sí," María nodded and walked into the kitchen to get the basket. As always when she entered the room where the cook usually spends his time made her feel slight jealous of the Lady. She had dreamt through her entire life after such a life Lady Alvarez was living.

* * *

><p>.:~:.<p>

"_¿__Adónde __vamos__ a?" _

"_No sé, pero creo es una lugar muy especial," _

"_Lo crees?" _

"_¡Hombres! ¿Dónde estamos?" _

The fresh air that blew past them while the vessel sailed towards the next town, San Lucar gave the whole crew a feeling of freedom. The speed it received with help from the masts shoved it further and further away from their home, Don Patarína. Though the words that escaped their lips echoed somewhere far in the back of Jack's mind annoyed him.

"Why in the sea's name do they have to sound like _that_?" he complained upset behind the helm. Gibbs who sat in front of him, resting on the railing shrugged and took a look over the ship. Their crew was working hard though. It wasn't bad men they had chosen. The only negative thing was the communicate with them. Had they thought a step forward, Jack and Gibbs had found the idea of getting a crew already back in England, which they had regretted afterwards.

"It's their language," Gibbs answered and threw the bottle into Jack hand which was outstretched to show he wanted rum. "It's not that bad. At least they understand the important phrases," he then added in an encouraging tone.

"Perhaps it wasn't bad after all. They do know the country better then I do," Jack informed Gibbs, as he wouldn't know. "The sooner we find Angelica, the sooner I can throw her into the water, dead. And my beloved Pearl is mine,"

Gibbs faked a cough and looked up to Jack with a quirked eyebrow. "I do think this will be a part of our lives we waste on nothing. If she is alive I doubt you will be able to kill her," Gibbs cleared his throat.

"_It's for the Pearl_-," Jack began but got cut off by a sailor shouting.

"San Lucar, San Lucar!" he shouted and pointed out towards land in sight. All the crewmembers ran to starboard to get a sight of San Lucar. And so did Jack and Gibbs as well.

"Move," Jack demanded and penetrated the crowd. He fumbled up his binocular and just as the young sailor had shouted not that far away, the town was visible.

Jack lowered the binocular in an abrupt move which caused the others to wince in fear of the captain.

"We set anchor right there," he commanded with a smirk. The others' eyes followed his finger in the direction of a harbour.

"We're going to set anchor in the harbour?" Gibbs asked loudly, a bit surprised.

"Friendly intentions," Jack explained before he headed downstairs to deck into his cabin.

* * *

><p>The vessel approached in a slow motion the town which was busy with its morning chores. Women and old ladies kneeled on the pier when they washed their laundries, at the same time as their children ran around playing with sticks.<p>

"So, this is San Lugar," Jack commented when he took his first step on the pier with Gibbs on his right side.

"It seems like a peaceful town. No need of destroying that reputation?" Gibbs asked for declaration to know if he needed to prepare his sword or not.

"No need of destroying it," Jack repeated and walked with firm steps to the ground. The guard opened his mouth to ask for the bill of setting anchor in the harbour but silenced when Jack threw a fabric bag full of coins into his hands. They had learned it worked smoother if they didn't get any enemies the first seconds they arrived.

"We can ask her," Jack suggested and nodded towards a woman that looked like being in Angelica's age.

"Aye, she even looks similar to Ms Angelica," Gibbs said convincingly.

"Hello," Jack greeted and immediately got the attention of the woman who sorted the fruits she apparently was selling.

"Hola," she greeted back which reminded Jack of the language. He should've brought some of his crewmen with him, and not letting them stay aboard. He really needed a translate-dude.

"Angelica Teach?" Jack asked hopeful of receiving the answer he wanted.

"¿Angélica Tínes?" she asked in a questioning tone, having either way hard to pronounce the word or referring to someone else.

"She might've changed name," Gibbs suggested.

Jack thought of what Gibbs meant with that. But as more time he spent with the though it made sense. Of course she couldn't use her name that rang pirate long way.

"Sí, Angelica Todas," Jack replied, using his Spanish skills he had snapped from Angelica. He had even learned how to curse.

The woman waved with her arm in a gesture of them to follow her, and it was exactly what they did. Following her with a few steps behind. Eventually she stopped in front of a door and knocked.

So… they would finally meet her? Jack twirled on his feet, feeling nervousness having a desire of control his body. What if she wanted to kill him? But he would simply improvise and tell her a lie, convincing her to follow him and if not – he had signed up a crew for a reason.

"Would you relax Jack," Gibbs hissed of the view. In an instant Jack stopped and remained to his normal actions.

A woman opened the door and smiled when she saw the woman they had followed.

"¡Ana!" she exclaimed and hugged the woman. But her eyes went wide when she saw the men behind her. "Quién estaís? (Who are you?)" she then asked them. Not that good in Spanish made them frown.

"No son españoles, (They're not Spaniards)" the woman called Ana said.

"Angelica Todas?" Jack asked questing.

"Angelica Tínes," the woman corrected and placed her hand on her chest to show them it was her.

Jack waved with his hand and turned on his heel, annoyed of never finding _her_.

Gibbs hurried behind him. "Let's ask someone else,"

Jack stopped and groaned loudly. "I'm starting to doubt if she even survived. She could be lying dead under the sand, or, or what if someone brought her to a place I have no idea about. What if…," Jack's squabble ended with a silence and staring eyes. "No," he whispered. A curious Gibbs turned around to see what had caught Jack's gaze. To his surprise but relief it was none other then Angelica. An old man selling bread behind a bread stand handed her over a baked creature. But this time compared to the others; she looked different. The way she moved… everything with her seemed different. Her brown curls were falling down in the same glorious way, but her clothes…

"Gibbs? Is it just me… or...," Jack began but never finished.

"… does she have a look of a goddess," Gibbs filled in, almost drooling. Jack snapped back from his distraction and hit Gibbs, who realized his mistake.

"Down here," Jack hissed and pulled Gibbs with him behind a stand. She couldn't see them. Not until Jack had prepared himself enough.

"Look, here's the plan," Jack started slurry. "We walk up to her and bring her with us. As simply as I said in the sentence, aye?"

"Aye, sounds good to me," Gibbs answered. The both of them stood up, ready to finish their mission when Jack's arm crossed Gibbs' way.

"What now?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"She has a ring on her finger," Jack stated as he stared at Angelica, who had no idea her old love was in town with his first mate, in search for her. Nor did she know they were watching her from up-close. If she only had let her gaze travel, she would've find out. But the fact was; she had other things going on in her mind.

"No… she _married_ another man…," Gibbs gasped wide eyed.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but left it open without any words coming out when he heard the little boy.

"Mamá!"

Stiffened the men watched as Angelica bent down and lifted her son up in a tight embrace.

They remained the position for twenty seconds before they received some sanity, which meant Jack dodging behind the stand with Gibbs next to him, _again_.

"Changed plans Gibbs,"

**Authour notes: So what did you think? Like, dislike? Anyhow, feel free to tell me :D **

**This was an introduction to the story... which I plan on being an adventure-story. (Ofc with romance!) ^^ **


	2. Came

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the sweet reviews :D I really appreciate them! Anyhow, here come's chapter 2. Hope it won't be a disappointment and hopefully you'll like it (L) **

**The Journey to Dimalia**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Everywhere around the stands could poor people be seen. Mostly their dirty attire warned the sellers to watch out for them. 'Cause when the day was over and they all had to return to their homes, they found some apples or other handy stuff being missing. Of course the sellers had noticed Jack and Gibbs as well, and the fact of them wearing a pirate clothing had caused them to keep an eye over the two pirates. Neither of the workers had roared about the them of the fact they truly didn't care as long as they didn't steal.<p>

"Does the new plan retain the initial commands?" Gibbs asked and raised an eyebrow.

"'Course it does. Just that it will be difficult to bring her with us, unless we keep _him_ in hostage ," Jack pointed carefully at the child from behind the stand. "We trail them all the way to her home,"

"And then?" Gibbs asked Jack who already was on his was to cross the market and round the same corner as Angelica had done.

"Come on, we can't loose her," Jack ignored his question and hurried to the corner with Gibbs behind him – as always.

Unfortunately, rounding the corner lead to another square full of villagers who bought fabrics and groceries. Their gaze travelled between the women, in hope all of them would be Angelica. There were poor women with ragged dresses and women with clean, shiny ones. _Like Angelica_.

"There," Gibbs said in a low voice and pointed at the woman who disappeared into a carriage. A man with suite closed the door behind her and jumped up to sit in the front-seat and rule the reins.

"She is getting away!" Gibbs exclaimed. The wheels started rolling and it was what it cost for Jack and Gibbs to figure out trailing a probably rich woman was quite a challenge. The carriage increased speed, which Jack and Gibbs had to do as well. In an instant they ended up running behind the white carriage.

"The plank," Jack shouted in the speed while he jumped up on the thin plank on the edge of the carriage. Gibbs did the same and found it very hard to keep the balance. The both of them had to grasp their hands on the few spikes that were sticking out higgledy-piggledy.

"How wonderful the constructor has done such an awful work," Jack stated as they got transported.

"Indeed," Gibbs breathed out, bothered by the struggling of grasping small spikes.

Jack extended to the side of the carriage to see where they were going. His eyes widened startled when the carriage passed a fence which surrounded a particular area around a big mansion.

"Now, jump," he told Gibbs and jumped down to the ground with him. In a fast movement they both stood up again and wobbled in panic behind some bushes in the garden.

They peeked behind some green leafs and watched the house with amazement. It was a big white mansion with ivies growing along a part of the front wall and a bit of the sidewall. The second floor had a balcony with a view over the town and the sea. Matching to the fabulous house did the garden for sure with the giant plants and a tiny house was built in the corner of the area, which was surrounded with a high dense row of bushes, used as a fence.

"What a splendid house," Gibbs said startled. Jack muttered for a respond while he studied a woman that certainly looked like belonging to the servants walked out of the carriage.

Afterwards Angelica got out of it and helped the little boy the both of them assumed was her son. He ran over to a plantation with flowers and swung a stick against them, trying to cut them on the middle.

"Antonio, stop that!" Angelica told him firmly when she approached him and put her hand over his. She threw the stick to the gravel path beneath them to pull him with her inside.

"But mother!" he sulked.

"No buts,"

"Mamá! That was my sword! I'm a pirate!" he continued whining.

"No, pirates are _evil_-," the rest of their conversation wasn't heard when the front door had closed behind Angelica and _Antonio_.

"His name is... Antonio," Jack stated and frowned.

"To bad he is not yours. It would've been fun to see a miniature of you," Gibbs said and was on his way to stand up when another carriage stormed through the gates, which immediately caused him to dodge next to Jack again.

"You believe this is… her husband?" Gibbs asked carefully, not sure about how Jack would react.

What Jack did was loading his gun, standing up and walking with firm steps towards the carriage that had parked next to the front door.

"Jack! No! Have you lost your mind?" Gibbs hissed in panic. His captain had probably no idea what consequences waited them if he pulled the trigger. Or showing up had been enough too.

Apparently the person inside had no time of waiting for the guard to open the carriage door for him, since he kicked it open and stepped out of it.

The sound of the bursting door gave Gibbs the knowledge of pushing Jack behind the corner of the mansion to hide.

"_Not now_," he snarled and tried to pass Gibbs who blocked the way.

"No, don't. You'll regret this. We have to visit them unwelcomed in a surprise, not the opposite,"

"At least let me see who the bloody man is," Jack sputtered and pushed himself past Gibbs to cautiously peek from behind the corner.

A man with tanned skin and black hair with a hat on the top of his head stood in front of the house and studied it. Suddenly, the door opened and Jack could see a bit of Angelica's body.

"Eduardo, you're finally home," she exclaimed happily and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and was pulled into a tight embrace. As she left kisses on his cheek, he did the same.

"Angelica," he greeted. "I've missed you,"

"¡Papá está en casa! (Dad is home!)," a squeaky voice was heard. In the next moment Antonio ran outside and hugged his father's leg.

Jack groaned under his breath and gritted teeth. He was beyond furious and seethed with anger. The desire of killing that bloody man was overwhelming him and was truly the only mission he wanted to have for the moment. He would've walked up to the man and point the gun towards him in an instant within the half next second - if Gibbs hadn't known him well enough to grasp his coat sternly and hold him back.

"Behave," Gibbs hissed behind him.

"Father! Tell me about Africa!" Antonio exclaimed excited and dragged in his father's coat lightly.

"I see he gets better in English every time I return," he told Angelica proudly who responded by resting her head on his shoulder as they watched their son playing with a stick. He swung it and pretended to be in a fight.

"If you want to become a man, you can't be a pirate," Eduardo told Antonio.

"But they are…-,"

"Antonio," Eduardo said strictly as to show he was serious about the subject. "These weeks when I was gone, I was in Cádiz to participate in an audience who watched pirates getting hanged,"

Angelica froze by the information and caressed Eduardo's cheek carefully.

"Did they hang that pirate… what was his name?" she asked wonderingly. "Oh, Jack Sparrow," she then added as if she hadn't heard the name being mentioned more then once.

"I'm afraid we he still out there somewhere. But when we find him I promise you I'll take you to Cádiz and the both of us can see him getting hanged,"

"_Captain_," Jack muttered and then turned around to Gibbs. "Why did she wonder if they had possibly hung me?"

Gibbs shrugged dumbfounded. "She hates you?"

Jack shrugged back as a respond.

"Wait here. I'm going inside and won't return until I have rum," Jack informed Gibbs before he climbed upwards along the ivy.

"Jack? Jack! Come back here!" Gibbs wheezed from below, although not in a too loud tone since no one could find out they were there.

Jack slipped into a room through the window and fell headlong down to the wooden floor, leaving a loud thud. He crawled up to stand on his feet.

The room he was in did apparently belong to the little boy Antonio. It was a huge room with a bed placed with its edge against the wall. On the floor, an ivory was lying on a large carpet. It was probably a toy for Antonio, though Jack knew they were worth an awful amount of money.

He turned around to another wall to see a big painted picture of Antonio, surrounded by a golden frame. He stood in front of the mansion with his arm, resting on a sword that was stabbed in the ground. A hat with feathers on its side and the navy-blue coat he wore made him look like a quite elegant young child.

The door burst in and closed as fast as it had opened. Jack swirled around on his heel to face the person who had caught him. He frowned and looked confused at the closed white door, until a cough caught his attention. Lowering his gaze led him to face the painted kid. Antonio. Eyes dark in the brownest color he ever could have imagined. His hair was neither long nor short. But dark as well.

"Buenos días, señor," Antonio greeted with a wide smile which practically reached from ear to ear. Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise as he inspected the miniature. Neither of them had screamed nor had the kid yelled frightened of Jack's presence.

"Good... afternoon?" Jack greeted and lifted his pirate-hat up in a gently gesture. If the conversation would end with Antonio screaming he'd have to improvise an escape once again. But the child didn't seem terrified at all. In fact, he seemed inquisitive.

"Are you a pirate?" he asked Jack after understanding his guest apparently didn't speak Spanish by the greeting. The big man in front of Antonio did look a lot like one of those his father used to hang when he brought Antonio to his work.

"Aye," Jack answered and smirked when he fingered on the sword that hung on his belt under the coat.

"¡Qué impresionante!" Antonio exclaimed and walked over to Jack. Looking down at the boy with outstretch arm confused Jack highly. What in the world was the little tweet doing? How should he act around this… miniature of a grown-up?

"May I…?" Antonio asked politely and reached out for the sword.

"I'm not sure your mother would approve," Jack stated and smiled slightly as he stepped back, further away from Angelica's son.

"I see," he answered and lowered his head, showing disappointment. Jack fidgeted on the place, not having the knowledge of how to react when he had caused disappointment to the little man. And what did Jack know? What if Antonio would burst out, crying and his parents or guards ended up chasing him?

"Usually, I don't do this," Jack began in an introduction. "But here you go," he then added in a sigh and handed over the sword to Antonio. He smiled widely again and formed his mouth to a circle by the excitement. While he swung the sword around and pretended to be in a fight; Jack moved over to a couch in the room, caressing the fur that laid on the armrest. His errand had been to find as much rum as possible and steal it, but in some strange way; he found himself pleased for the moment.

Antonio, in his own fantasy-world where he was a pirate and fight against others; swung the sword against the pillar of the bed and broke it in two halves. The squeaky sound of it breaking woke Jack up from his position.

"Here. Let me show you," Jack told Antonio and held his arm out.

"The sword is heavy," Antonio stated.

"Aye,"

"I know!" Antonio then lit up as if he had gotten the most brilliant idea. "You can fight with your espada y yo can fight with this stick," Antonio suggested half in English and dived under the bed, not even waiting for Jack's answer. He crawled back with a long stick in his hands.

"That'll do," Jack said casually and pulled Antonio's right leg forward. "Firstly, you have to stand in this position…," he said while he moved his arms in another way. Lastly he clasped Antonio's hand together to grasp the stick firmly. "And then you have to hold your sword like this," he added.

"Am I ready to fight now?" he asked impatient.

"Yes,"

The declaration was all it took for Antonio to jump and pull the stick in Jack's direction. To his surprise Jack had already protected himself with his sword which cut Antonio's stick directly. No wasting time on showing sadness, he eagerly dived back under the bed and crawled out to the carpet with another one. "I always have a back-up plan," he informed Jack.

"That's good. _Very good._ But sometimes…," Jack moved around Antonio and studied him. "All you need is improvisation,"

"Improvisation?" Antonio repeated and frowned.

"When you don't plan, but do what actions tell you to,"

"Like this?" Antonio exclaimed and swung his stick in Jack's direction again. Taking it more easygoing this time; Jack let Antonio win over him. "Aha! What are you going to do now?" Antonio then asked smugly when he believed he had won and pointed the tip of the sword against Jack. It was a motion Jack had taught a certain someone years ago, which he had let her believe she had won. A gentleman allows his lady to maintain her fiction. Let her win even if he easily could've swung the sword and won over her. He could've _easily_ put her in what vulnerable position his mind wanted her in, but mostly he had let her control.

"Guess I surrender," Jack smirked and raised one of his arms to show he gave up.

"My mother taught me that move for a long time ago before she forbid me to play pirate,"

Jack lowered his sword and quirked his eyebrow. "She has forbidden you?"

"Aye," Antonio repeated the word Jack had said minutes ago. "At least she doesn't like me playing it,"

"Well, go back to the position," Jack demanded and judged Antonio when he had returned to the previous position with his stick pointing at Jack. "Very well,"

"_Jack! Jack, aud you'd still there?_" it was Gibbs' voice from outside.

"And after you've put me in this situation," Jack began explain. "I do this," he continued and did a move which ended with Jack pointing the sword at Antonio's throat. "_Now_, I gotta' go,"

Antonio's opened his mouth in amazement but Jack had already jumped out through the window – flown down into the bushes and landed not that softly at all.

Gibbs hurried to the bushes and helped Jack up on his feet.

"Captain? Aud you'd o-okay?" he asked carefully.

"Indeed," Jack answered as he stood up.

"Look wha' _I_ foun' in a box in tha' house," Gibbs held a bottle of…RUM and nodded towards the little house in the garden.

"Rum!" Jack exclaimed first of joy but quickly frowned. "Is this all of it?"

"Aye. There we' on'y two bott'es," Gibbs informed him and that's when Jack noticed how drunk his first mate was.

"And I see you drank _one_ of them," he muttered and snatched the bottle from Gibbs. He took a sip and stopped first when they had walked out of the surrounded area.

"You…," he poked Gibbs' chest. "You'll return this night,"

"What do you mean?"

"After sundown you and… eight crewmen return to this mansion. Don't come back until you have Angelica. But no need of bringing harm to her. She can't die before we reach Dimalia, savvy?"

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>The dark clouds slowly faded away as the <em>Queen Anne's Revenge<em> sailed southward. The crewmen had been sailing for years in search for an explanation on how to get the vessels out of the bottles Barbossa had found in a cabinet. Eventually they had visited the legendary captain Howard. Stories being told he knew exactly every ritual there has to be known. The ritual had told them they needed to hurt anyone with blood of Blackbeard. Unfortunately he had died by the sword Barbossa stabbed him with, so Angelica was the only one left.

They had been searching around the Caribbean islands and in London. Spain hadn't occurred them until the rumours of Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs had been seen sailing southward towards the Spaniards country, reached them.

"Oi, Captain!" a young man shouted and waved with his arm, trying to get his captain's attention.

Barbossa walked over to the stairs and looked down to watch the crewmen work on deck.

"Mr. Adams?"

Mr. Adams walked over to the stairs and placed his hand shakily on the railing next to it. "There is a discussion if mermaids are true, and you've met them before. Some of the crewmen as well," he stated, slight fear in his voice was unavoidable to hear.

"Aye, but unless they have moved, we shall not invade their territory," Barbossa declared. The sailor downstairs on deck sighed of relief and nodded.

"Thank god,"

"Was that all you wondered?" Barbossa then asked, a bit annoyed his new sailor always came up to him with questions. Obvious questions which always were true. Maybe it was a mistake bringing him aboard.

"Just another question. Where are we heading now again?"

"Spain in search for Blackbeard's daughter. Now – go back to work," he demanded. As soon as Mr. Adams had turned around to return to his swabbing, Barbossa rolled his eyes, took a sip from the bottle of rum and leaned backwards on the bench. Soon he would be the most powerful man on the seven seas if he succeeded to receive all the ships.

* * *

><p>Except for the scent of dinner that had entered the livingroom from the kitchen, was Angelica. Sitting in one of the couches she had ordered from Africa. Made of mahogany and leather of calves. She could have whatever she pleased, but it still didn't make her happy. Eduardo wasn't home that much since he always were out in the world travelling and working. As a lady, wife and mother, her duty was to stay home in San Lugar and act nice towards the population. Make them love her. Her name Angelica Teach had gotten erased years ago when she arrived. Being connected to pirates was out of question. Not even Eduardo had a clue about her past. All he knew was that she used to live in a convent in Seville, escaped and ended up in San Lugar in an instant.<p>

"Señora Alvarez, la cena está lista, (dinner is ready)" María had entered the room and had her hands clasped together.

"I'm coming," Angelica mumbled and shot one last glance through the window to get a glimpse of the sea. Somewhere out there used to be her home; on a ship together with her father or with Jack. Her life had really changed from being a pirate to settling down and becoming a nice lady, having tea ceremonies with other ladies like herself.

* * *

><p>Antonio and Eduardo were already sitting at the elongated table. Their butler Jorge held her chair out and waited for her to stand in front of it, until he pulled it towards the table.<p>

"¡Buen provecho!" he said and walked out of the room.

"Dad! Tell us about Africa! About the crocodiles!" Antonio broke the silence by exclaiming excitedly.

Eduardo lowered his glass and caressed his stubble. "I was only outside Africa and set anchor on the islands around. Crocodiles live in rivers, or am I wrong?" he asked Angelica who listened to their conversation.

"I don't know much about Africa," she lied. People she had met on the coast on her way to Tortuga had told her all about the big continent.

"Dad! Do you know what-,"

"Enough Antonio," Eduardo said in a strict tone and turned his gaze down to the food on his plate. Without a word he started to eat it. There was a silence through the whole dinner. Not until Eduardo had finished, he wiped his mouth with a tissue and stood up.

"The dinner was exquisite,"

As soon as he left, Antonio dared open his mouth and let his squeaky voice speak.

"Mother, I met a pirate today," he told his mother proudly. Angelica quirked an eyebrow and then let out a laugh.

"Oh, sweetheart, you dream too much," she chuckled and stood up. She walked over to him, ruffled his hair as usual and of course she had to cup his face and kiss his cheek.

"Mamá," he complained embarrassed by her kiss. Immediately when she left the room he wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

A bit upset his father wouldn't listen to him and his mother didn't understand what he told her was true, he ran upstairs to bring the stick with him downstairs into the livingroom, where his mother sat and read one of the newspapers she had bought in town that morning.

"¿Juegas pirata conmigo? (Play pirate with me?)," he asked and held his stick out towards his mother. He was eager to do the new move the pirate had taught him.

"You know I don't like those kinds of games. Why don't you let me read a book for you?"

"No, I want to play," he said determined and started to fight with a plant instead. Usually she got upset when he destroyed her beautiful flowers but after realizing he wouldn't ever stop, she just didn't get bothered anymore. She could only ask María to buy a new one the next morning.

She buried her back into the warm fur that hung over the couch with the paper in front of her - while she threw glances at Antonio once in a while. But this particular time, something was different. Before he swung the sword he returned to the same position. The same position as a trained fighter would have. Slowly, her hand pushed the paper further and further away from her as the eyes watched her son sword fighting with a stick.

He noticed his mother was watching him and turned around.

"Mother, look at this move," he announced.

"Where did you learn to have a position and how to manoeuvre a swo- that stick?" she asked questioning.

"I told you a pirate was here and taught me," he explained simply.

"Antonio, no more lies," she said decidedly and looked sternly down at him.

"There was a pirate in my room. He taught me how to-,"

"There are no pirates in this town. Whenever they come, the town police and… your father correct the problem,"

He looked sheepishly up at her before he swung the stick harshly against a plant and cut it in two halves.

She grabbed her paper again and was just about to read the next sentences where she had stopped last time, when she saw the move he did.

"How did you…? Where have you…? _Who_ taught you that?" she demanded and threw the paper back to the coffee table. That was the motion Jack used to bring on her to leave her surrender when he wasn't in a mood of letting her win.

"The pirate," Antonio answered, still in the same innocent tone.

She turned her gaze out towards the window once again. Pirates. Where they truly in town? She got up in an instant and hurried upstairs.

The old drawer of the bureau broke easily when she pulled it out. Somewhere under her corsets the doll should lie. She had put it there years ago when she moved in.

Of all sudden she felt the soft fabric compared to the unlovely corsets. _Jack Sparrow_. Who else could have taught _her_ son to do that move? Antonio couldn't have found it out himself. She opened the balcony doors and took a look over the town, all the way down to the sea. Peering, she tried to figure out if any of the plenty ships at the harbour belonged to pirates.

She practically ran downstairs and made a stop when she passed the livingroom.

"Hide under the couch Antonio," she demanded.

"Mamá! Wait!" Antonio shouted and ran after her into the hallway.

"No, I said hide under the couch," she demanded now more firm.

"Why?"

"Just do it, and don't come out until I tell you to,"

She watched him running back into the livingroom and hoped he would do as she told him, before she ran out of the mansion, hurrying to the little house outside and burst the door in. She only needed one more thing as proof.

She walked over to the box where Eduardo had all the rum. Empty. Yes, Jack Sparrow was in town. She was about to turn around when she felt someone pressing its hand close to her mouth to shut her coming scream. She struggled and floundered, trying in panic to get out of the grip, but it only caused her to get lifted from the ground and swung over the man's shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she tried to kick the giant but he had a too tight hold on her. He carried her out of the gazebo along the gravel path back towards the mansion. He threw her down to the ground, only to hurt her a bit. If the corset hadn't pressed her chest so tightly she had stood up immediately and fought back. But for the moment, she lay down on her back and stared at the stars somewhere above her.

He held his hand out as a gesture of helping her up, but she ignored him. After squinting his eyes he lifted her up again.

"Don't run," he warned in an unfriendly cautious tone. Just because of the fact he warned her to escape scared her. He didn't sound intimidate at all, as he should have done.

Her dress was lifted from the ground with the help of her hands, in an attempt of escaping. Although the escape would pass her house, finding Antonio, Eduardo and _then_ escape for real.

Seeing the lady preparing herself to flee caused him to chuckle.

"Señorita," he announced and cupped her face in a rough, abrupt move which caused her to whimper in pain as he turned it to see her son, husband, maids and cook being both pulled and shoved out of the house. "As many times you try to escape, we will torture one of them till death," the man declared. He pressed her face a bit harder and then released her.

"What is this nonsense?" Eduardo shouted angrily, struggling to get out of the grip two pirates had around him.

"We need your wife," one of them answered harshly.

"My wife? What do you need her for? My guards will kill all of you!" Eduardo shouted, still in equal tone.

"They're already dead," the other pirate commented in a low tone, only having a desire for Eduardo to hear, but it was told loud enough for them all to receive the information.

"Whatever you'll do, let him go," Angelica pleaded, referring to Antonio.

"If you come with us, which imply no complications," the pirate told her.

Hesitating she turned her gaze to Antonio, ready to run away and grab his hand and bring Eduardo as well. One incident crashed her plans. The knife was awfully close Antonio's throat and she fidgeted on her place, panicking.

"I'll come with you if you let him go!"

* * *

><p>Stars in the sky were a beautiful view from the ship. Once in a while the pirates passed mermaid waters, which lead them to <em>another<em> beautiful view. Until they got eaten to the bones that is to say. Otherwise, the sky was the only wonderful sight their eyes could rest on.

The whole afternoon had been quiet and peaceful. Captain Jack Sparrow had been sitting down on the railing, drank some rum and let his gaze travel over the town. Their next stop wouldn't be until an island no near in the future.

Then when he got bored, he stood up and walked inside his cabin. Folded out a map with the way to Dimalia and he opened his compass to see the pointing just in case it would stop work.

"_You can't! Take me back! Take us back your idiots! ¡Os mataré! Lo arrepentiréis, _"

A smirk appeared on his face when he heard the familiar, strong-willed voice. In the next moment Gibbs knocked on the door. "Captain?"

"Come in,"

The fact of Gibbs looking handsome hadn't occurred to anyone for years, but now he looked horrendous. Sweat was dripping down his scarlet face. "Angelica just arrived," he inhaled loudly, trying to catch his breath.

"How could I miss?"

**Author's note: What did you think? Was it bad/good ? - tell me :)**


	3. Into

**Author's note: I'm sooo grateful for the reviews, all of them! (L) And I especially wanted to tell **_: Jackelica : _**(an anonymous reviewer) that I really want you to read this chapter. Not that I'm going to spoil anything, but it was going to be revealed in this chapter anyhow - if you read between the lines. :) And not just Jackelica but all of you, of course :D **

**This chapter doesn't contain a lot of "pirate things/fluff" but in the coming chapters, there will be more action. **

**Disclaimer: I have totally forgotten to write about that, so here it comes - I do not own anything and probably never will. The only thing I do own is my wild fantasy I'm trying to put in the plot. **

**Another thing: If I might mention anything with political/religious(/another personal statement), I just wanted to say the opinions are not my own. A statement in the story belongs to it and is not my own thought. So don't think I'm a crazy person or anything if you wouldn't agree on something in the story. But what I know as far as now, there shouldn't be anything like that in the text. (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Screams and crying. Common things they heard when they left a town, and Don Patarína wasn't an exception. Leaving a town with a wave of sorrow, grief and havoc pleased the pirates when they boarded the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ after another failed mission. _Neither was she in Don Patarína_.

"She is nowhere!" Barbossa roared and threw the map on the table in a harsh move.

Gunter who was his navigator took a careful look over the map. Eventually he pointed at a town they would pass.

"We pass San Lugar. That's the next town. Don't give up yet," he commented. He had been promised to choose a bottle if he took Barbossa to Dimalia _with_ Angelica.

"Does it look like I have given up?" Barbossa roared even loader and pushed the table with such strength it broke on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>The Forest Wanderer<em>. The vessel bobbed with the waves that shoved it closer their destination. Most of the crew were either working or sleeping in a hammock. It had been a long night for all of them, full of fighting and taking care of the ship while their captain had been in town with his first mate.

The grind drove deeper and deeper into her cheek every time the vessel rocked. Her cheeks were clearly still the opposite of dry. If her prays had invaded she would have drowned in her tears. She had left that deserted island years ago when some sailors had spotted her. They had left her in Spain where she settled down when she met Eduardo Alvarez right on the plaza. She had spent the whole day inside a seamstress-house to get a dress, when the seamstress of all sudden had persuaded Angelica to try a more gracious one. It took hours for to get convinced and when she finally did, a man had stormed into the boutique to order a suite. If anyone had told her back then the sentence; telling her that he would be her future-husband, wasn't anything she had believed. And then she got pregnant, with Antonio. Or in fact – she was already since a further time back. But that belonged to her past and she had no desire of bringing her son to it, even if he perhaps belonged to it.

The jail was moistly of the seawater that had leaked through the gaps. The only warmness came from Antonio who had fallen asleep with his head buried into her chest. As any mother would have, she tried to make him feel the very best. She held her arms around him in an attempt for him to feel comfortable and safe. In corner of the cell was her husband snoring deeply. If she had decided how this would end, she had left Antonio and Eduardo home. She had no clue about what Gibbs had wanted her. He had walked in front of the group of pirates while she and her family were taken to the ship.

Light approached her slowly as the steps got closer. She grasped the grid down in the jail as a help for her to stand up, not caring about how the sharp metal cut through her skin. The embrace she had around Antonio remained while she studied the man.

Behind the torch was none other then Joshamee Gibbs. Through her lifetime he had been a loyal friend to her, except that he took Jack's side for the most. But this was beyond betrayal.

"Angelica,"

She kept the silence and stepped back to let him open the door. Waving hands to show her to follow him didn't exactly bring her out of the cell.

"It's nice to see you," he tried to start a friendly conversation. Still, not a word escaped her lips. It didn't take long for him to understand she wasn't in mood for talking so he did the gesture again. Once again she ignored.

"Follow me. Otherwise I'd have to fetch one of the crewmen to drag you upstairs,"

"What do you want me?" she demanded.

Antonio slumbered and opened his eyes slurry, probably not understanding where he was.

"The Captain wishes to see you," Gibbs explained and walked over to her. He lifted Antonio carefully from her and walked over to Eduardo who still slept deeply. He bent down with the child and laid him down next to him. For a moment she was unsure of what Gibbs was about to do, but then experienced the subdued shove. "Come on,"

Of not saying a word during their walk upstairs she finally opened her mouth when she saw the little crowd of sailors stop actions and watch her.

"Where are you taking me?" she turned her head to face Gibbs who didn't respond, but shove her further towards the captain's cabin. Then he turned around and did a quick gesture for the crewmen to approach them and handle Angelica, the furious Latina.

"What the- What are you doing! Let me go! ¡Un día arrepentiréis estos errores! (One day you're going to regret these mistakes)" she shouted while receiving flashbacks from an experience hours ago.

Once again she was in a scenario of screams as they shoved her into a cabin and tied her on a chair. Surprisingly, they left her mouth free. Apparently another person wanted her to speak.

"Set me free!" she snapped at the one last pirate who pulled one of the bonds tighter which caused her to whimper in pain. The pirate said nothing but walked out of the cabin as the others had done.

Suddenly the door closed with a bang. Well, seems like she wouldn't be alone in the room after all. Trying to turn her face frequently, but not succeeding since the door was right behind her made her give up and sigh.

She knew exactly who the person was. It was the same bloody bastard who had stolen her rum.

As she expected; Jack rounded the table and for the first time in years, they got a glimpse of each other. The typical moves he used to place himself in front of her. His beloved hat on top of his head, those dark dreadlocks and that beard was just as she remembered him. Even the annoying smirk that was plastered on his face.

The palms were placed on the surface of the table and hers rubbed against the wooden chair, stuck in the bonds as they watched one another.

"Hello Angelica,"

Her furious, peering eyes into the pirate's spoke more then words could. After remaining positions for a moment, he plopped down on the chair in front of her. The table was laid with plates full of grapes, bananas and other fruits. One particular plate had Jack's interest. He heaved the chicken and wiped his mouth once in a while.

"You brought me here to watch you eat?" she finally broke the silence. Jack dropped the bare chicken bone to look up.

"Since you're the daughter of Blackbeard," Jack began and stood up. He walked over to his desk and returned with a map in his hands. "Say, will we pass any territories we need to be prepared for? We will not pass White Cap Bay, but I do not know these waters," he added and placed the map in front of her.

Her eyes got stuck on the word 'Dimalia'. "You want to bring me to Dimalia, don't you?"

"Will you kill me if I say yes?" he asked and held his arms out as he backed a step, slight terrified she would break free of the bonds.

"Father told me to never let anyone take me to that place, but he never told me why," she tore her eyes from the map and looked into _his_ eyes. It had been a long time ago since she looked into those deep brown eyeballs. "What is it about that place?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head slowly but upset as she watched Jack frown. After squinting and caressing his beard musingly, he turned on his heel back to the desk.

The bottle tinkled in front of her, put on the table. _The Black Pearl_ was visible inside and for the first time since she boarded the vessel, she smiled - but evilly.

"You haven't gotten it out," she scoffed.

The knowledge which meant Jack getting beyond annoyed was something Angelica won in the conversation. She knew him well enough to rule exactly what words should be saying from her lips, to control his feelings. And she wanted anger, pure hatred. Everything she felt towards him.

"The occasion we're heading to Dimalia," he spat back.

"So that's the place you get ships out of bottles?" she asked wonderingly.

"Aye,"

"What's the ritual?"

So many questions and Jack would not answer them correctly, especially not the last one.

"The ritual…?" he repeated as if he hadn't heard her clearly, but it gave him time to make up a lie to tell her instead of the truth. "Throw the bottle into the cursed water in Dimalia. If your father hadn't had an interest in cursing waters and vessels we wouldn't have to experience this journey,"

Jack hadn't lied, nor had he told her the veracity. He walked over to her to untie the bonds. After all, she seemed pretty relaxed and not that much tension streamed along her voice.

"You have the map and the bottle. What do you need me for?"

Another lie he had to come up with. "You know the sea better then the other crewmen,"

She gasped by the sudden touch when he fingered on her hands behind her to loose the ropes.

"Why did you tie me anyhow?" she asked even if she was aware of the obvious answer.

"Wasn't in a mood of getting forks and knives thrown into my face,"

She stood up and glanced at the sea outside. The waves were dark, big and didn't look welcoming at all. Lowering the dingy to escape with Eduardo and Antonio was precluded.

"I command you to get us a cabin," she then said and turned around to Jack. His smirk changed into a teasing smile.

"Us? Had no idea we were moving forward that fast, love," he stated and closed the absence with a step. Had the circumstances in her sentence turned out differently, had he apparently commented her way of demanding the captain of the ship. "Sharing a cabin? We haven't done that in years," he continued with a smirk. She chuckled evilly as she stepped back.

"I was referring to my husband and son,"

Jack's previous smirk turned into a frown. "Your husband…," he repeated.

"My husband," she declared.

"He seems like a drip compared to me,"

"You're just jealous,"

"You wish,"

His last statement caused Angelica to peer again.

"May I ask… why did you obtain a midget?"

"Midget?" Angelica asked and raised an eyebrow. Not exactly the proper word to cover up with child.

"Aye,"

She moved forward a bit playfully. "Can't say I planned on getting one, but it happened. You know I usually don't lie, do you?"

"Aye,"

The silence took place for a moment before Jack broke it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Obviously nothing, until you'll realize. But you will get us a cabin, yes?"

"And why would I approve?"

"If you want me to cooperate, or I can make this journey to a hell," she suggested, though in a convincing flirting way.

"Dearest Angelica, you do know I am able to order a crewman to get rid of one of them each time you disobey? If I'm not wrong disobeying twice is enough for you," he informed her and walked around her in a circle, made a stop behind her.

"You are a cruel man," she sputtered.

"Thank you,"

She started to walk towards the door when she swirled around. "If my husband, my son and I won't get a cabin; neither will I tell you the avoiding territories,"

"So _you do_ have travelled there before?"

"Never said I hadn't,"

After considering the suggestion for a moment he obeyed. "Deal,"

She did a quick nod before she turned around, but only to swirl back on her heel once again. "I almost forgot,"

Jack leaned forward to the Latina who walked back to him. Would she kiss him after all these years of absence? Not that he would mind.

The smacking sound was even louder then the screams were when he found out the vessel were out of rum. The red palm mark would fore sure be seen on his cheek for weeks.

* * *

><p>The last thing they left burning was the pier, not letting any other ship set anchor in the harbour to help the needing town. The flames reaching highly over the houses and the smoke could be seen from the tiny islands around.<p>

Barbossa threw the map on the table harshly. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Gunter and Andrew stood with their backs against the window as they watched their furious captain curse over their failed searches for the Latina.

When Barbossa had calmed down he looked up from the map and moved his gaze to his quarter master.

"Neither was she in San Lugar. We must find her before Jack Sparrow,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>London<em>**

The winter did still eagerly kill the population, one by one. Fortunately for the wealthy people and middleclass there were houses. The reason? They had more money to build a stronger house with a fireplace inside where they could heat the apartment or house. While the poorest Londoners were out there, begging for money from passing people.

From a window of a palace, John Ludwig XI was watching the carriages arrive out in the courtyard to the celebration of him capturing more then 200 pirates last year. The matter of factly, he would set off when it was sunrise with his crew to sail around the seven seas and capture the as many as they would meet.

"King John Ludwig XI, may I present Captain Watson. He knows the sea as a pirate himself," a voice said behind John Ludwig XI, who turned around to see the new captain of his ship.

* * *

><p>They had been sailing for weeks down along the cost of Africa and when the name of it was mentioned, Antonio had gathered his courage to ask the pirate about the country but it had always ended in the same way. Either had his father showed him his disapproval or the other way when Antonio never dared ask. His mother had cursed about the pirate so many times during the trip, he had picked up a few of them. His father had been angry through the weeks and the fights between his parents bothered him deeply. As soon as the door had closed to their cabin a war burst out. Since Eduardo, the father and was a man, had apparently all right to give his mother an earful but never the opposite. He hated being tossed between them. The love he had for his mother, but the strict father he had did not approve him choosing her in front of his own father.<p>

After gathering some dignity for a while, he dared walking up to the helm where the captain was standing. He had his hands on the helm and looked far over the sea. He picked up his compass now and then to see they sailed along the course.

"Captain?" Antonio asked carefully and walked slowly closer to the frowning captain. He looked down at the midget with raised eyebrows.

"Antonio," he greeted.

"I just wondered… if you wanted to tell me some stories about Africa? You know about the country, don't you?"

Jack glanced at the dwarf once again before he sighed. The pleading expression Antonio had was made for persuading others.

"I was there. With your mother," Jack began.

"My mother? You know her?"

"Aye. It was a long time ago, before you lived. We walked along the shore after we escaped a governor we had angered. He had a farm with lions and it just happened to be placed next to his canons. We we're just about to see if they worked as regular canons we have on ships. Had no idea they would work. Still don't get it. The cannonballs destroyed the fence and in some way, we had set free all of the lions,"

Jack glanced again at the child who had sat down on the wooden boards on the floor. He listened interested and anxiously to the story that was being told.

"We walked along the shore and thought about what we had experienced. Lions, elephants, ostriches… the list was long. After hours of walking we decided to stay on the beach when I saw a big fish,"

"A big fish?"

"Aye, a big fish, a shark,"

"A shark!"

"Aye,"

"And what happened next?" Antonio asked when Jack didn't continue.

"I saved myself from the hungry beast,"

"And what happened afterwards?"

Jack chuckled and looked down again at the miniature. "Angelica approached me after running away to survive from the fish - and we fought,"

"You fought?"

Jack sighed of the annoying repeating. "Aye, we fought,"

"What happened after you fought?"

The slight smile that appeared on his face could be seen from the other side of the world. "You're too young to know,"

* * *

><p>The wind helped the vessel towards its destination. Though it wasn't the best built ship on the seven seas, the crew had started loving it as if it was one of those coveted ships. But the particular ship that was highest on the list still persuaded Jack and Gibbs to continue the journey. They had been searching for years after answers and when they eventually knew the principal, there was no chance they would give it up. It was almost the feeling of giving up on the finish line.<p>

As another gust blew the ship further it grasped Angelica's hair with it. It blew widely in front of her face to directly change direction and caress her cheeks. After boarding the ship weeks ago, a crewman had entered her cabin her family received with a new attire to wear. To walk around on a pirate ship with a white dress wasn't proper when dirt was found everywhere. She still wore a tight corset though, outside the white, loose blouse. And the expensive shoes Eduardo had bought her for their anniversary where now somewhere in the sea when they had been replaced by the pirate boots.

"Master Gibbs?" she asked and turned around to the friend of Jack. He nodded and waited for her to go on. "What will be served for dinner? Eduardo has been complaining a lot about the small amount of meat,"

Gibbs held his arms out as to show there was nothing he could do. "We will stop at an island soon. The only thing I can offer as meat is the poisonous snakes that followed with the ship,"

He had said the phrase in a joking, none serious way but Angelica's eyes widened. "That'll do,"

"Snakes?" he repeated, asking both himself and the lady if she hadn't referred to another word.

"Snakes, those you have aboard,"

He peered for a moment before he turned around to go head back downstairs on deck. "I'll talk to the chef,"

.:~:.

The wooden barrel, usually filled with rum was shoved next to the helm.

"Rum," Jack mumbled a bit excited as he stabbed a whole in the barrel. He put a cup next to it, under the whole to let the rum pour out of the barrel and fill the bottle. Shockingly he backed though, when a snake escaped the gap and wriggled around on the floor. He raised his eyebrows. Had a snake drunken his rum? He swung his sword to crash the wooden barrel. He wanted rum! Any little drop of rum was worth more then anyone could imagine.

"I saw a snake once at home, but a maid took it away. Haven't seen her since," Antonio informed Jack and stepped back from them, having the knowledge they weren't that kind of friendly animals.

That's when it hit Jack like a ton of bricks. "Their poisonous," he stated.

His eyes widened as he looked down at the broken barrel which apparently had been filled with snakes since hundreds of them were lying on the broken boards, on their way to escape.

.:~:.

"Master Gibbs?" Angelica shouted from a plateau which's railing she hung over. He looked around, searching from where the Latina where. Obviously upstairs didn't occur him until she hit his head with the shoe she threw at him. "Up here,"

"Angelica," he greeted from deck.

"Come up here,"

He bent down, grabbed her shoe and passed the rest of the working crew on his way upstairs.

"Miss Angelica,"

She took the boot from his outstretched hand to put it back on her foot.

"I wonder what occasion you need me for," she stated.

Confused by her accusing comment caused him to frown. "Come again?"

"Jack told me he needed me for telling where the dangerous territories are, but I know he is lying," she said mischievously. "He is up to something,"

"Oh, no. He is not lying," Gibbs declared. She folded her arms and squinted as she watched him.

"_And so are you_,"

Gibbs eyes widened. He was a rough pirate, but that particular lady was scaring him into the bones. How was it possible for women to see through a man's lies?

"I'm not," he protected his dignity as much as he could by not sulking like little Antonio used to do once in a while.

Realizing she wouldn't get anything out of Gibbs unless she pressed a sword or knife against his throat, and unfortunately the crew had been aware of her anger. For not letting her threatening anyone; they had locked the door into the room full of weapons.

"Dinner will be served soon," he informed her and started to head back to the stairs.

"About the dinner, I except it to see snakes on plates," she told him decidedly.

Gibbs turned around and sighed. "The barrel of snakes is nowhere to be seen, obviously stolen. So I guess another fishmeal is set up,"

"Someone has stolen poisonous snakes? They are dangerous until you boil them for cooking," she frowned while wondering where they might be. "What idiot in the world would do such a stupid thing?"

"SNAKES! SNAKES, SNAKES, SNAKES! Watch out for the SNAKES!"

Angelica and Gibbs turned their heads to the other edge of the ship, the helm, to see a running, panicking man waving with his hands as he jumped around the wiggling creatures.

"Of course, _that_ idiot," she muttered and rolled her eyes annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: End of chapter 3. Hopefully you liked it :) <strong>


	4. My

**Author's note: I soooo have to do an assignment, but I promised myself to update once in a week (at least) so I'll try to keep that (and forget about all tests for the moment) So enough with the chit-chat. (: Here is chapter two. **

**The Journey to Dimalia **

* * *

><p>As the rain poured outside on deck, pattered over the boards coldly, there was a group of the crew sitting inside the diningroom. Chairs piled along the table with candles, were filled with pirates from the Forest Wanderer. Through the weeks they had been working aboard, their English had improved and the phrases sounded better and better. Jack's opinion.<p>

Vance the cook; had captured the snakes with help from Andy, who had to act as a sidekick. Eventually the dinner had been ready to get served – with snakes. It wasn't maybe the most common thing to eat, but after eating fish for months it was nice to swift to another animal, delicious or not.

"This is the best I've eaten in years. Food has never tasted as good as it does now," a pirate stated loudly. He drunk all of the liquid from the bottle in a gulp as the pirates sitting closely to him agreed.

Eduardo concentrated on keeping his place down in the seat, sometimes having the urge of yelling at the pirates. He used to sit next to the judgers on the plateau and watch these people getting hanged, and for some strange reason he was now sitting with them. He was focused on the piece of snake lying on his plate while he ate. He didn't usually blame Angelica for anything, but this was part of her fault after all. It was a lot for him take in, a huge process. She had never told him about her past that contained piracy before. But nothing would ever stop him loving her.

Feeling full and seeing her son yawning numerous times caused Angelica to make a decision and grab Antonio's hand. "Let's go to bed, cariño,"

Eduardo was fast to stand up as well. He needed to get out of there. Without a word to the pirates who didn't notice them leaving, they kept the silence out on deck towards their cabin.

"¿Sabes cuándo este viaje termina? (Do you know when this journey will end?)" Eduardo asked Angelica. She moved her gaze from the sea to her hubby, taking a deep breath, ready to tell him what reason they needed her. "They will let us go when,-"

"Miss?"

A voice from behind had interrupted her confession. Not that she had told him the whole truth in any case, but at least a part of it.

A young man approached them with a slight smile. She remembered him as Andy, the lookout lad. Once in a while he yelled when land was in sight, waving with his binocular.

"Captain wishes to see you," he announced. If the rain still hadn't poured over them, she had taken her time to reject his request and being a burden to show how much she refused. "Anyway, I'm looking for rum to the captain," he then said and walked away, expecting Angelica to walk into the captain's cabin.

"I'll be right back," she sighed, giving up her dream of making a scene. Too many men were working on deck and she preferred not acting like the old furious, tricky Angelica in front of her son. She started heading towards the stairs, leading to the helm when someone grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" Eduardo shouted and swung her around in a harsh motion. "You're not going anywhere,"

The threatening tone was creeping down her spine but she gathered her courage as always. Had her father been alive she knew her husband wouldn't have treated her that way. But nothing could ever stop her love for him. She recalled him just as the person she married all those years ago.

"Captain wishes to see me. I can't obey," she explained, though she hoped she could.

Eduardo folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "What are you really doing inside that cabin?" he demanded to receive the answer.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when he continued. "You were there the first night. I was awake when you returned if you don't remember,"

"He wanted to talk to me. They believe I know a certain way to a stupid destination," she informed him.

"So that's what he wants to do now again? Talk? The captain and his first mate seem to know you quite well by the dinners we've experienced together," Eduardo tried to press her into the trap, but hoped there wouldn't be any.

.:~:.

Jack turned the bottle, usually filled with rum, upside-down to let the last measly drops fall into his mouth, letting his lips taste the delicious liquid. – But found it empty. He quirked an eyebrow confused. _Why __was __he __always __out __of __rum?_

A bit annoyed Andy hadn't returned with a new bottle already; he stood up and swung the cabin-doors open. If he saw that little rascal somewhere down there, he would make him walk the plank.

What truly caught his eye was not the empty deck, nor the bothering of the pouring rain, but Angelica and Eduardo's squabble.

.:~:.

Angelica took a step back and glanced at Antonio who sat on the stairs and watched them with rolling eyes. She and Eduardo had fought a lot these last weeks aboard, mostly about the piracy.

"There is nothing going on between any of us," she declared and took another step into the direction of the stairs.

"But has there been?"

It wasn't a question she hadn't waited for and yet it took her off guard. Once again she opened her mouth to respond but found her speechless. Perhaps there was a way she could tell him in an unburden version.

"Silence," he stated as if she hadn't realized she had been quiet for too long.

"It's not what you think. I was young and stup,-"

The slap that hit her cheek had been forced with such strength; her head moved aside with the speed. Quickly as if nothing had happened she put her hand over it to cover the throbbing, burning feeling that was streaming along it. With her mouth closed, she kept her gaze down on the wooden boards as her vision became blurrier and blurrier for every second that passed her life. She might've gotten watery eyes, but crying wasn't something she willingly wasted tears on.

It took a while until she had gathered her courage and succeeded to look up again at her stern husband who had the eyes of stones.

The sharp sound of someone pulling its sword out caught her attention immediately. Jack Sparrow was on his way down the stairs. Having the knowledge of what had caused his angriness made Eduardo step back. He had seen how protective the captain acted around Angelica and it was disturbing him profoundly.

"You're going to regret this, _drip_," Jack threatened with a slight smirk appearing when he knew he was the one with power. He swung the sword once, and Eduardo managed to dodge, but the very next time let him fail in a surprising way.

"Don't, ...please," Angelica breathed out. She had placed herself in front of Eduardo and took deep breaths. It was with ease every pirate who had gathered on deck could see how tight her corset was. Even though she took deep calming breaths, her corset let them be small and longer.

"_Angelica __Teach_, _move_," Jack demanded, regaining the seriousness.

"It's Alvarez, Jack, and you know it," she replied calmly. The rest of the crew crowded to get a glimpse of the old flaming couple staring into each others eyes for the moment it lasted.

"Captain, here's your rum," Andy penetrated the crowd and entered the sight the pirates had, unaware of what happening had occurred.

Jack muttered under his breath and darkened eyes as he turned around and snatched the bottle from his hands. No soul on the ship dared opening its mouth until Jack's door had closed with a loud bang. And neither did anyone mishit his fury.

After remaining positions and not daring talk, Gibbs began.

"Back to stations…," he then turned to face Angelica. "It seems like Jack is not in a mood of tricks and equal actions. Be careful miss Angelica,"

* * *

><p>The rain didn't only pour over <em>The <em>_Forest __Wanderer_, but over _The __Queen __Anne__'__s __Revenge_ as well. After travelling for such a long time, the progress seemed to finally pay. Another town after San Lugar they had plundered told them that Angelica, her husband and fortunately son had been abducted with a pirate vessel. Of course it overwhelmed Barbossa to know bringing Angelica wasn't the only option, but her son as well. The thought of bringing Jack Sparrow down to the bottom was something to consider, but killing others was the purpose of being a pirate, wasn't it?

"As my maps tell me, the way to Dimalia passes Africa's cost and when we're between these islands," Barbossa began as he pointed with his forefinger on the map with Andrew next to him. "We have to conquer the ship before we reach these islands," he then added and pointed at another group of islands a bit further away.

* * *

><p>Snoring breaths were heard in Angelica's cabin, coming from Eduardo. He was lying next to her in the bed, breathing loudly as he had his arm around her. Once in a while during the nights, she sat up to let her gaze travel to Antonio's bed in the corner of the room. Just in case he wouldn't be asleep, or the cover had fallen off of him. She had received a beautiful room. There were two doors, one leading to deck and the other fantastically led to their private bathroom. Their room was decorated as her home back in San Lugar. The furniture was made of mahogany tree and soft furs of animals from Africa. Obviously the vessel had a lot of fortunes. The sight of Jack carrying a fur of a polar beer one particular day wasn't anything anyone of them had missed. But as quickly as he went out on deck with it, he had muttered annoyed about the weather being too hot. Heated, he had walked back into his cabin to take it off.<p>

As Angelica's fingers caressed the fur laying over her as cover, her mind travelled to Jack. (As it had done so many times during the evening since the incident)

She closed her eyes and let herself experience the day when Jack left her on a deserted island years ago. How their hatred for one another had flown by just as their love.

A pattering sound woke her up from her little daydream. She listened carefully, waiting for it to repeat, and it did. Someone was obviously throwing tiny gravel stones on her door, since the raining had ceased hours ago.

She sat up slowly, and lifted Eduardo's arm to place it on the pillow. This night; he would not find out she had been out. If it wasn't Jack out there, annoying her - she would be surprised.

She sneaked out on deck, closing the door quietly behind her to find the deck empty. The ship was surrounded by a mist which cleared not that highly over the sea. At least the sky was bright with all the stars, and the moonlight which shone over the vessel.

She took small, quiet steps towards the helm. Usually the steps creaked creepily when someone walked either upwards or the opposite, but she walked as a smooth lioness. The only living soul on deck was Rogel and Andy, the lookout lads. She had heard about the rumours the crew spoke about. It was said that both of the lads drank an awful amount of rum all the time, Jack had considered making them walk the plank. 'Cause when they weren't drinking rum while doing their work on the plateau up in the mast – they were sleeping, which they also were doing for the moment. The snoring was loud enough to reach down to her level.

Placing herself behind the helm reminded her of the days with her father. Slowly as if she would break the helm, she put her hands on the circular tree.

Her breath hitched when she saw and felt the bigger male hands resting over hers. The nose was searching in her hair for her ear. When he finally found it, she could feel the moustache tickling it.

"Looking for me?"

As if she never been away she felt the same burning feeling increasing inside her. She jerked her hands away from below his and turned around. "No," she answered briefly.

"Then how come you ended up outside my cabin?" he smirked.

Since she could feel his breath against her lips, she knew they were standing way too close each other. Yet she found it hard to step away. Not only because of the fact he was locking her, but her feet were as glued to the floor.

"_Someone_ threw stones on my door,"

"And you assume I did it?" Jack asked and seemed to be deep in thought as to figure out who'd done it, though Angelica could see through him.

"I know it was you," she declared. "What do you want?"

After having her in a grip with his arms still resting on the helm, and keeping her captured between his body and the tree-creature, he let go and stepped back.

"The same occasion I sent the rascal for you," he explained. "You need to take a look over the maps,"

"Now? In the middle of the night?"

"Well, obviously you aren't sleeping anyhow,"

"Maybe I should go back then,"

"To that filthy husband of yours?"

The question didn't not only cause her to rethink the phrase, but increasing the old flaming hatred.

"You can't kill him Jack. Whatever he does to me. We're married and it's going to stay that way,"

Jack frowned. "Never said I have something against your marriage, which apparently you seem to be trapped in,"

The last sentence caused Angelica to glare angrily at him, before she leaned backwards to the helm with folded arms. "No, but you have acted highly jealous. Just admit it,"

"Admit what?"

"You're so jealous," she purred.

"I'm not,"

"You are,"

"_Not_,"

"_Are_,"

Angelica was frightfully stubborn, but in some humdrum way he succeeded to win the squabbles with her. Slight tired of the endless quarrel, she decided to remain noiseless.

Jack opened his cabin door and did a gesture for her to go inside. "After you,"

She stepped back. Perhaps he had more power then her and decided as a captain on his ship, but she was able to do anything which led him getting annoyed.

"What's wrong now?" he muttered irritated.

"I'm not going into your cabin," she replied disobediently.

"Angelica, do I need to carry you?"

She responded by glaring angrily with her deathly eyes into his as she approached the door where he stood next to.

As if he wouldn't have had any idea the short-tempered woman would do another trick, she grabbed his sword in an attempt to fight against him, just as he had expected. He let her pull it out and believe she had tricked him.

Calmly he flung his arms in surrender. "Sweetness, _you __wouldn__'__t_,"

She walked around in a half circle around him with the tip of the sword pointing at his throat.

"If my father didn't want anyone bringing me to Dimalia, there must me a reason," she demanded Jack to tell her the veracity.

His eyes followed hers as she stepped around him. "Love, your father _Blackbeard_ simply hadn't the desire of letting others going to the island, bringing his bottles with vessels,"

She lowered her sword a few inches as she realized something. "What about the one-legged man?"

"Hector? Hector Barbossa?" Jack frowned.

"The one-legged man, the one who killed my father and stole his ship," Angelica mumbled more to herself then to Jack who musingly fingered on one of his braids in the beard.

"I don't understand. What are you saying? Barbossa wants to bring his bottles to Dimalia as well?" Jack asked.

Angelica nodded slowly. "I have to stop him. You having one of them is bad enough,"

Suddenly Jack's eyes flew open. In a discretely glance he studied the Latina. If Hector was on the same mission as he was – it meant Jack wasn't the only one with bringing a needing human being to the place. Angelica wasn't only his victim.

"Don't have time for this, love," Jack made a quick simple decision by grabbing the sword out of her hands.

"Leave us on a deserted island. Everything is better then living on this… giant dinghy," she told him firmly as she followed him back towards the cabin's door which was wide open.

"You won't survive more then a couple of days," he called out over his shoulder.

"I did last time, didn't I?"

He turned around fully to face her almost nose-to-nose. "I am surprised. Exceeded in fact,"

"Someone picked me up after two weeks. ¡Dos semenas de mierdas! (Two bloody weeks) I was this close to die your bastard!" she exclaimed angrily, voice full of hatred as she left a small space between her thumb and forefinger to show him how close she was to die.

He clasped his hand around hers to lower it from his gaze. "If I hadn't done those drastically measures, you would've killed me, aye?"

"How dare you call me murderer? I'm nothing like you!"

"That's exactly why you would've taken _me_ life,"

She opened her mouth firstly speechless as she stepped back when Jack persistently took a step closer to her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You stole years of my life and replaced them with my fathers'!" she continued and placed her hand over her heart as to show how much he had hurt her.

"That's the phrase," Jack said and pointed somewhere over the deck, but slowly turned the finger towards Angelica. "But not the truth,"

Once again she found herself confused.

"You stole years of my life," he then added.

"_I_ stole years of _your_ life?" she repeated and raised her eyebrows, upset enough to not notice his approaching.

"Aye, you did…," eventually she figured out he had ended up closer to her, but it was too late. The hands were caressing down her arms until they reached her back to press her body closer his. "And you still do,"

She hated that _bastardo_, and yet she fell headlong for him as if nothing had happened.

"Jack…?" she let out in a whisper.

"Yes…?" he asked carefully in equal tone while he felt her hands slowly wrapping behind his head, pressing it closer to hers. As they leaned in, both of their's eyelids shutting the closer they approach one another.

"A SHIP! A SHIP! THERE IS A SHIP!" it was the lookout boy screaming panic-stricken from above in the masts, waving with his binocular.

As the screaming sound of Andy's voice reached their ears, causing them to jump and interrupt the coming kiss; their eyes was wide open but they still remained position with the arms around each other.

In the same moment when the doors and trapdoors swung open with pirates streaming outside, a loud bang was heard. Before anyone had time to react, the cannonball had hit the ship, shaking it and Jack's grip around Angelica loosened as she fell overboard.

.:~:.

"All man to battle positions!" Gibbs shouted in an order when the captain himself was nowhere to be seen. In an instant after being demanded, all crewmen hurried to their stations.

"Load the cannons!" Gibbs then shouted again while he swirled around on his place, his gaze searching frantically for the captain. His eyes darted from the pirates who hang in the ropes with their razor sharp swords and knifes, to some men loading the cannons and pistols.

"Man overboard!" Rogel suddenly shouted and pointed down into the water.

"We don't have time for clodhoppers!" Gibbs snarled as he hurried to Rogel who leaned over the short fence of tree, so called railing.

"It's the captain this time," he persuaded.

"The captain?" Gibbs burst out and leaned over the railing as well to watch the scene down in the water while the _Forest __Wanderer_ prepared attacks with the approaching _Queen __Anne__'__s __Revenge._

**Author's note: End of this chapter! Thanks for the reviews I recieved and if you have an opinion write it in a review :) **


	5. Life

**Author's note: CaribbeanPirate8pr: Sí, hablo español y muchas gracias para el cumplido que me diste :) My week has been filled with homework and tests and that's why I update first now. But I hope you'll like it anyway (: (I noticed I've written chapter 2 on chapter 4, which probably is a bit confusing - even for me. I don't even remember writing that in the author's note so just ignore it(L)) **

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey to Dimalia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Swimming in the sea was something Jack had to experience again. Usually the salty water corroded his eyes, but nowadays had he learnt how to endure the pain. He dived further when he saw the woman's body struggling to the surface, and he joined by swimming over to her, pulling her upwards with one arm around her and the other floundering.

The both of them took huge inhalations when they crossed the surface, although Angelica's were a bit bigger and audible. She gasped to fill her lungs with the lack of oxygen. While Jack mostly just wanted to make sure she wouldn't drown.

.:~:.

The shaking and noise of cannons awoke Eduardo from sitting down on the floor and telling Antonio a story. Antonio's eyes had widened frightened as he looked scared at Eduardo.

"What's happening?" his squeaky voice cracked.

"Nothing, there is nothing going on," Eduardo told him convincingly, though it must have been his worst lie ever since another cannonball hit the ship and shook it the moment later.

"I'll be back," Eduardo said as to ensure his son nothing bad was happening, though he already had recognized the event. The roars of pirates outside on deck weren't even anything Antonio's innocent mind would confound.

As Eduardo opened the door, he was immediately thrown into the fight on deck when Andy had tossed him a sword.

.:~:.

Next to _the __Forest __Wanderer_ was another ship; _the __Queen __Anne__'__s __Revenge_, both vessels bombarding through the wooden boards on theirs' sides. Gibbs ran incessantly around, from the edge to the other while fighting with pirates from the Queen Anne's Revenge. The crew of Jack remained positions on deck, fighting with any enemy coming swinging with a help from the masts, over to their ship.

"Captain!" Rogel shouted, hanging over the railing near the helm. He saw the captain down in the water, having an arm around the woman's waist to keep her head over the water.

"Jack, I'm fine," she snapped in an attempt of pretending being independent and strong, but it ended with her spitting out water and get a tight hold around his neck, _unfortunately_. Even if all she wanted was to get out of his grip, she couldn't denail her desperation of having him there.

"My hat," Jack stated with sparkling eyes when he got the sight of his hat floating a bit further away. Not directly having another thought in mind made him let go of Angelica and swim over to the hat.

"Jack!" she called out panic-stricken and struggled to swim over to him while boards and furniture among other wreckages flew into the water. She found a box made of tree and climbed up on it. Firstly she narrowed angrily at the bastard in the water further away but changed gaze upwards, trying to see what was going on between the vessels. They fired cannonballs constantly and fought with swords on deck.

Before she knew it, she felt how a net was thrown over her. The abrupt, surprising action had taken her off guard and caused her to scream, which Jack hadn't missed. The scene had caught his attention immediately. She was pulled upwards, along the Queen Anne's Revenge in the net, as if she was a fish.

The three overwhelmed pirates cheered happily while the rest of their crew was fighting.

"A damsel! We have captured a damsel!" they rejoiced.

Angelica struggled hardly with getting out of the net in the air over the Queen Anne's Revenge's deck, but to no use. One of the pirates cut the ropes and she fell headlong down to the floor with a thud.

"What are you doing?" she screamed as he pressed her against a mast pillar to tie her. That's when she saw how the other two pirates had Jack Sparrow himself in a grip. Usually, by that moment she would know it was over. If they had Jack it was impossible for her to succeed escaping and fight herself, but nothing in the world was stronger and more motivational then her as a mother, having her son back on the other ship. No strength could be compared to motherhood, a furious mother - separeted from her child.

"Angelica Teach?"

The voice of the one-legged man interrupted her studying of the ship, which looked quiet as it had done when she left it. The pirate who had tied her walked away to let the captain have a moment.

"What a pleasure to face the beautiful daughter of Blackbeard again," he announced as he approached her. She didn't answer his statement, neither pretend he wasn't there. The deathly glares that penetrated Jack's soul were nothing compared to those angry eyes, full of hatred she had placed into Barbossa's.

"But after all, you are Sparrow's lass," he added in a confession.

Jack who was tied at the railing smirked by the comment that had slipped out of Barbossa. "Hector… no need of keeping her aboard. Let her go back to the Forest Wanderer,"

Barbossa chuckled slightly as his eyes darted to Jack. "I am impressed Sparrow. How was it possible for you to bring her? The rumours tell she has the fury like the she-devil from hell herself. It can't have been easy to tell her what fate waits her by the rituals,"

Jack fidgeted in the bonds he had tied around his wrists, but he remained silent.

"_I __hate __you_," Angelica hissed with hatred at Barbossa who turned his attention back to the Latina. He smirked down at her and crouched to her level.

"_He_ is the one who killed your father," he declared and pointed at Jack, though Angelica kept her gaze into Barbossa's eyes. If she hadn't been tied; she would've killed him right away.

"Let me go back," she then said with gritted teeth. "My son and husband are on the Forest Wanderer,"

"No Angelica-…!" Jack called out but it was too late.

Barbossa raised his eyebrows surprised. He scoffed and looked at Jack, back to Angelica with a finger – and then turned both eyes and finger in Jack's direction.

"Husband on the other vessel? She married someone else. Must be hard to see the only one you've ever loved getting married to someone else, Sparrow, mustn't it?"

Jack's smirk was gone since long time. His facial expression was empty but that wasn't Angelica's. The words the one-legged man had said played over and over again in her head, asking her the very same questions each time. Was it true? Or was it a complete lie?

"And you had a midget," Barbossa stated loudly as he waved to one of his crewmen to join him. "Andrew!"

"Angelica, you shouldn't have mentioned-," Jack began but was cut of by Barbossa's voice.

"There is a midget aboard that vessel – find it!" Barbossa demanded.

.:~:.

The fighting had ceased of the fact that every crewman from the Forest Wanderer was tied against the railing or mast pillars. While they muttered irritated of disappointment, they had lost big time. While they cursed and spitted in a tryout of hitting the Queen Anne's Revenge's crewmen, the pirates of Barbossa watched them with folded arms. Quarter Master Ronald, mostly called Ron as nickname, walked back and forth as he kept an eye over both Barbossa's crew and the other in the bonds.

"Why don't we kill them?" Gunter asked and tightened his grip around the sword, tempted to use it.

"Not until captain has given us an order," Ron answered and finally placed himself pleased next to Tyler from his crew.

Eduardo, tied next to Gibbs, muttered something under his breath and glared upset at the men without bonds around their wrists.

"Seems like we're going to spend quiet a time here," he sputtered to Gibbs.

"_Hopefully_ we do," he answered and added an explanation firstly when Eduardo quirked an eyebrow after his reply. "Less chance we'll get killed then, mate,"

"Oh,"

"Mates!" a man jumped down on deck from the railing and walked over to his team.

"Andrew?" Ron asked. "We need an order from captain to kill,"

"Aye, and I have an order," he announced.

The pirates rejoiced and all of them tightened their grips around the swords temptingly.

"- To find a midget aboard," he then added and disenchantment spread along them.

"A midget?" Gunter asked and looked weirdly at Andrew.

"A child. There should be a child aboard and we are going to take it," he demanded. All of the pirates looked dumfounded and silence took place until Eduardo broke it.

"You've already taken my wife! Why do you need my son?" he burst out with a voice filled with anger. He couldn't understand why Angelica had been so interesting for them, except for her attractive side of course, but now even his son. "What do you need him for?" he asked.

Gibbs sighed next to him and leaned backwards with his head into the mast pillar. He had hoped they at least would let the little tweet go, but it seemed they wanted him as much as Angelica.

"He is doomed," Gibbs said, more to himself then giving the information to Eduardo.

"What? Why is he doomed? What's all this about?" Eduardo asked Gibbs confused.

"They're going to kill him, mate," he answered.

"Why? How do you know all this-,"

"Papá, can you continue the story?" Antonio suddenly asked as he walked out of their cabin to deck.

All heads turned to give Antonio the attention.

"¡Qué divertido, piratas en todas partes! (What fun, pirates everywhere)" he exclaimed with a big smile, only to change into a frightened child when he saw his father tied and the sharp swords the men had in their hands.

"Run!" Eduardo shouted and it was exactly what he did. Taking the way he considered being the best caused Antonio to run upstairs to the helm with half of the crew right behind.

The whole scene was visible from Angelica and Jack's position from the Queen Anne's Revenge's deck. She struggled fiercely with tears in her eyes, panic-stricken to get out of the bonds and help her son.

"Don't do this, let him go! What do you even need him for?" she screamed as she wrestled in the ropes, trying to get out of there.

Barbossa ignored her screams and watched as his crewmen swung themselves over to his ship – one of them with the midget.

"Angelica, calm down! They will not do anything," Jack called out to her but mumbled the last part quietly for himself. "…yet,"

.:~:.

The map lying on the table was old and ragged on the edges of the dirty-white paper. The words were engraved in a black italic color, showing towns and treasures but also the map of the continents.

"Lord Stevens," King John Ludwig XI called out. Lord Stevens approached the table from the couch he had been resting on.

"Yes?" he asked questioning when he placed himself next to the king.

"You see these towns," King John asked and moved his finger along the cost of Spain down towards Africa. "My emissaries told me all of them have been looted and burnt down to ashes by pirates,"

"You don't say," it was easy to hear the irritation in Lord Stevens' voice, although he tried to sound nice and pretend he was in a good mood.

"It's at least good they leave traces behind," King John said before he crumbled the napkin in his pocket into a ball, which he threw into the trash.

.:~:.

The only light came from the moon which shone outside somewhere up in the sky, visible from the window in Barbossa's cabin where Jack was. He was sitting in a chair, leaning back into the backrest with a bottle of rum in his hands as he studied Barbossa grubbing in a chest, searching for a map to show him.

"Aha! Here it is," he exclaimed when he finally found it. He turned around to show Jack who raised his eyebrows, not interested in what Barbossa had to say. "Well, come over here,"

Reluctantly he wobbled over to Barbossa with such rush he dropped the bottle. It crashed into splinters but luckily – he had already drunken all of the rum so nothing had gone wasted, except for the glass.

"Jack," Barbossa warned between gritted teeth.

"What?" Jack asked and raised his arms, pretending he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I don't have time for fighting. Look at this map. There are rumours you've been in Dimalia, the territory," Barbossa told him.

"Really?" Jack asked and frowned. "What is it about people and spreading rumours I've been everywhere?"

"So you haven't been there?"

"No, Hector. Therefore, I say you drop me and Angelica, including the dwarf at some port we pass, aye? There is no reason of keeping any of us, savvy?" Jack tried with a smirk.

"Perhaps you can fool her Sparrow, but not me,"

"What do you mean?"

Barbossa opened his mouth but closed it again after having an urge of asking another question then the previous. "Does Angelica know how to sail safely to Dimalia?" he asked Jack.

"If Angelica knows how to sail safely?" Jack repeated inquisitively. "No… no, she has no idea. I don't even know why you wanted either of them aboard,"

"You are a bad liar at some points. I know the ritual, Jack,"

The small amount of hope Barbossa would let them go, faded as the last sentence was said. _Now_, he would have to improvise or hope Gibbs and the rest of his former crew followed the Queen Anne's Revenge to free them.

"At least let the dwarf go. Leave him at a port," Jack smirk and dumfounded facial expression had changed into seriousness. "He is just…," Jack lowered his hand to a level, lowered it and lifted it a few inches until he decided a level. "… a midget this high," he tried to convince him.

"This vessel has many bottles. I need one of them just in case and there is nothing that can make me change my mind," he said sternly.

"Then what do you need me for?" Jack asked.

"You are a better navigator then Gunter is, but if I have to admit; I had no intention of bringing you with me, but after all it is a good increment for the crew," he confessed.

Jack leaned forwards and fingered on of his braids musingly, as he often did when he was deep in thought. Over his narrowing eyes, formed his forehead into a frown.

"You're not saying we have to work?"

"Not the woman and the midget, but I gladly inform you about your new position. Swabbing-mate. You may leave now," Barbossa smiled as he took a bite of the red apple that had lied next to the map.

Jack muttered as he swung the door opened and passed the deck. Glances from the working crew were thrown after him, but he ignored them all. Lightly, he placed his hand on the handle and opened the cabin they had received. Fortunately, he had talked Barbossa into a deal of getting that cabin, which now resulted with him _working_. Perhaps it would be worth it. Living in the cell a few floors down was something he just couldn't put Angelica and the midget through.

When he stepped inside he saw them sitting on the bed. It was a big queen size bed and made for them all to sleep on.

"Hello," he greeted as he approached them.

"Hi Jack!" Antonio greeted back with a wide smile. "Mother is telling me a story. Do you want to hear as well?"

"No, thank you. I am too tired," he said and approached them to lie down on the bed. Though Angelica shot glares at him, he had decided to avoid them.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" she asked when he had lied down next to her and Antonio.

"Can't you listen with me to the story mother was telling me?" Antonio asked eagerly. Nagging was one of his specialties.

"Too tired, maybe tomorrow," Jack yawned and closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep.

Angelica raised her eyebrows surprised as she watched him resting. What in the world made him think he could sleep in the same bed as Antonio and her? She gathered strength for a half second before she kicked him down to the floor. "You're _not_ sleeping in this bed!"

"Ow," he grunted with his face down against the floor. He stood up with help from his hands. "I'm going to have to work on deck, _swabbing_ tomorrow morning, love. I need to sleep comfortably,"

"Mother, let him sleep here. There is enough place for all of us," Antonio pleaded for his nice pirate friend.

She turned her head from the pout eyed kid, just to face another. "I do deserve it," Jack smiled slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered. "But I have to talk to you," she then said and pulled him with her towards the door.

"What now?" he asked confused as she opened the door, pushed him out and glanced over her shoulder back to Antonio who still sat on the bed.

"Stay there,"

She closed the door behind her and moved to under the stairs that lead upwards to the helm, not having a desire of getting the crew's attention on them. Jack walked after her and sat down on a barrel while she stood in front of him with folded arms.

"You're hiding something," she accused.

Jack quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward as if he hadn't heard her clearly. "Come again?"

"Why does the one-legged man want me _and_ Antonio? I'm not even into piracy anymore. I had ended that type of life, and now of all sudden you've dragged me into this world again, adding our -," her voice died slowly as she realized the mistake she was about to say. Jack didn't seem to take a note though, so she went on, pretending there wasn't any error in the sentence. "There must be a reason the one-legged man keep us on the ship. They don't want me to work and the pirates aboard your ship didn't want me to get hurt,"

Jack smiled with his flirting smile and showed his golden teeth. "Simply as it sounds. Who wants to hurt a precious lady?"

"Jack," she warned in a threatening tone. "What are you not telling me?"

He stood up and gripped her shoulders with his hands. "There is nothing to tell, dear," he declared and moved closer to her. She winced and took a step back. His eyes which had been on their way drooping were suddenly confused by her action. She raised her left hand and pointed at the bloody ring on her ring finger.

"Oh right, still trapped in that marriage," Jack stated. She hadn't expected a nicer comment but it still made her upset.

"I'm happily married,"

"Really?" Jack questioned and smirked as he let his hands caress her waist, totally ignoring the death glares. "Then tell me why you were so touching yesterday,"

She opened her mouth, desperately to find a damn good reply, but she remained silent. She had no answer.

"Jack!" Antonio called out. Angelica broke free out of his grip and turned to see Antonio with a bottle in his hands. She would kill Jack if the bottle was filled with the liquid she feared.

"Antonio, what is _that_ filled with?" she demanded.

"Rum! It tastes so good," he smiled widely and held it out for Jack. "Want some?"

"Gladly!" Jack cheered and snatched it out of his hands, took a sip while glancing at Angelica who had her mouth wide open in shock. "Your dwarf is magnificent, can't you get more of them?" he asked her.

"ANTONIO! You're not supposed to drink that! That's for grown-ups!" she exclaimed and walked over to him, pulling him inside with Jack lightly wobbling behind her back into the cabin. She turned around furious to the pirate. "This is all your fault! Your stupid curious, rum-needy gen-," once again she was about to reveal her secret for the day. "¡Tus genes serán suyo muerte! (Your genes are going to become his death)" she sputtered furiously as she lifted Antonio up on the bed. His eyes drooped and opened slurry, his body probably affected by the alcohol.

"I have no idea what you're babbling about," Jack said calmly and plopped down onto the bed with his arms behind his head.

Angelica rolled her eyes, having the knowledge putting her son to bed was the best she could do for the moment. "Lay down," she said in her motherly tone and took his boots off of his feet. She helped him under the cover next to Jack and kissed his forehead. Not surprised at all, Jack had something to say when she loosened her corset and took her boots off. Usually she didn't do that on ships, but Jack was after all in the cabin. If they were under attack, the pirates would kill him first and it would be enough time for her to get prepared.

"You're not going to undress more?" he asked but with his eyes closed.

"Only in your dreams," she replied and crawled down under the cover with and arm around her son, not having an intention of touching Jack on the other side, but it was irresistible since they all were laying so close one another.

"Well, goodnight love," he mumbled almost in his sleep.

"Goodnight Jack," she mumbled back, falling asleep short after.

**Author's note: That was chapter 5 :D If you have an opinion you're welcome to write it in a review, whatever it'll be (L) **


	6. And

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating earlier! I kinda had too much in school for doing so. "/ I haven't abandoned this story (got a few messages to my inbox about that, so here is another chapter). I have decided to complete this story and not leave it half done so I will write my butt off if I have to! (Since there is Christmas holiday soon and break from school I am pretty sure I will update waaaay faster)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I value every single one highly and they make me smile like the widest grin ever. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey to Dimalia - Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>They had spent weeks on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Angelica had always loved the place on deck, particularly the position behind the helm, but as prisoner on her father's ship didn't please her. She stood in front of the railing and watched the birds circulating over an island not far from the vessel. They seemed so free and the sight tempted her to start a mutiny.<p>

There was also another reason for conquering the ship to rule in her hands; the crew constantly whistled as she passed them. Apparently they hadn't seen a woman for a while and Angelica was the only female aboard. Even Jack had complimented her inappropriately every now and then.

She placed a comforting hand on Antonio's shoulder, his chin buried in his palm that rested on the railing.

"Mother, will we ever get out of here?" he sighed.

"I don't know,"

A groan behind them caused her to interrupt her dreaming of a plan to escape. She threw a glance over her shoulder to see Jack swabbing the deck, lying on his knees.

"I haven't lost all of my dignity! – yet," he called out to Angelica. She smiled as she ruffled Antonio's hair.

"Oh, I can't wait till that certain day," she murmured and kept her gaze over the island.

"Sparrow? If I was in a need of having a man talking to a lady - I had recruited one! Now back to work!" Barbossa passed them with a stop in front of Jack.

"You can _always_ recruit me for a lady-talker," Jack smirked with a sheepishly grin, but Barbossa stomped off to yell at other crewmen who couldn't see the difference between a sword and a knife, leading to a big discussion of whom had the correct answer.

Jack looked up at Angelica who had turned around with a hand on Antonio's cheek, pressing his head into her side.

"Well, you heard the captain, back to work," she said cockily and walked away, forcing her son with her though he threw glances back at Jack, wanting to help him. She had seen him spending too much time with Jack who had learnt Antonio a lot. All from how to act properly in front of a lady to the dirtiest tricks and he was becoming more of Jack then she wanted. That was the precious reason she had chosen to let Eduardo raise her son. He was supposed to me a man sitting at exclusive dinners while watching pirates getting hanged, not being the fool hanging _in_ the rope!

"Miss Teach," Barbossa shouted and approached them.

"Señora Alvarez," she corrected.

Jack stopped his swabbing for a brief second to twitch at her rectification and narrow annoyed before he continued the endless swabbing on the dirty floor.

"Whatever," Barbossa muttered and walked up to her and snatched Antonio from her side to push him behind. "From now on you will live in separated rooms,"

"What?" she exclaimed and tried to pass him to her child when another giant pirate took a hold of her to keep her away from the captain.

"You and Jack are going to stay in the prison until we reach our destination," he explained. On his way upstairs to the helm; he grabbed Antonio's neck to force him away from his mother.

.:~:.

The sun heated the Forest Wanderer, easy shown by the sweat streaming down the men's cheeks from their red foreheads, to fall down on their clothes. The weeks since their captain and two of three prisoners had been captured, their journey to find them had begun.

Normally, it would be a simply hunt after the Queen Anne's Revenge, but a specie of man distraught them annoyingly. Eduardo was only not used to live a pirate life, but he was extremely heavy-handed and walked around on deck nagging about his wife and son. At some points, Gibbs had ordered the crew to tie him and put a cloth over his mouth to shut him for a while.

"Do you believe we are far behind?" Rogel asked. He approached Gibbs and placed himself next to him to hang over the map curiously.

"Not at all," Gibbs grinned slightly and pointed on the map where they were.

.:~:.

The quiet hallway down under deck was of all sudden filled with screams as two men threw Angelica inside the cell. They turned around to Jack, ready to rather push him inside but he quickly flung his hands up in surrender.

"No need of getting harsh, eh?" he smirked as he stepped inside the cell, knowing he had to control this way better then Angelica did if they were going to survive that infernal journey.

For once she didn't sputter Spanish words in anger, seeing there was no use to do so. She leaned with her back against the grind as she watched the pirates point and watch her in appreciation. After watching them leave, she sunk down on the floor with a sigh.

Jack who had studied her the whole time raised his eyebrow.

"No cursing?" he asked astonished. "At all?"

As if she was rigid, she only let her mouth move for the words needed to be said. "Not this time,"

"Well," he started as to cheer her up. "Do you have a plan?"

"No,"

"Don't you plan on manoeuvre a mutiny?"

"No,"

"You don't happen to have some rum on ye?"

"Jack!" She turned her eyes to face the man who was sitting in the corner of the cell.

He looked innocently at her just like Antonio used to do when he pretended he had no idea how her beloved flowers had broken in halves. "Do you have a plan? Plan on starting a mutiny and _do __you_ happen to carry rum?"

With a smug smirk, he crawled over to her and brought out a bottle from inside his coat. He took a sip and then held it a few inches from Angelica's mouth before he pulled it back. "I have the requested liquid,"

Afterwards, he held a finger up. "As a working… _crewman_," he muttered the last word bitterly, slight ashamed of the title. "…I know there are many disappointed men aboard, _working_. And fortunately, they have… what is it called? Ah, a crush, some kind of a crush… for a certain damsel. Especially Benjamin Boutin,"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Go on,"

"Benjamin Boutin, the strongest of them all, the leader. If anyone, it's you who can control him Angelica. You make him conquer the ship and port somewhere where we can escape. There we will wait for Gibbs to pick us up, savvy?"

"So you expect me to do all the work?"

"Yes,"

* * *

><p>King John leant forward over the table to study the map carefully. He fingered on his wig as he mused before he stood up to grasp the binocular out of Lord Stevens' hands. In the circular picture there was a ship, and as closer they sailed – they knew it was the Queen Anne's Revenge. One of many pirate ships they had orders to seize.<p>

When King John lowered the binocular for the fiftieth time, he smiled evilly.

"Let the battle begin,"

.:~:.

Barbossa narrowed at the approaching vessel. "King's men," he muttered annoyed. "I have no time for infernal, time-consuming battles!"

He walked over to the railing and studied the view of his working crew. "All man to positions! Prepare the cannons and get ready for a fight!" he roared over deck.

In an instant after the demand had reached their ears, chaos took place as all of them hurried to positions.

He succeeded to regain control over the ship right in time for waiting to feel the vessel shake, being hit by the first cannonball from the King's men.

.:~:.

When the vessel shook another time, Angelica wasn't able to keep her grasp around the sharp metal bars. The bars who had been surrounded tightly by her hands were now bloody from the wound they had exposed her skin. She whimpered as she fell down to the stone-floor, landing on her stomach.

"Angelica, are you alright?" Jack called out and placed himself next to her a loud bang was heard and in the next second the ship shook again.

"Yes, though my hands are bleeding," she sat up as Jack tore off a piece of cloth from his shirt to wound it around her hand. He took a quick look over the other hand and then pulled her up to stand.

"It's not that bad,"

Instead of retort his knowledge, she looked up to him desperately to find out what they were going to do.

"We have to get out here," he then said and looked around.

"We are on the same page for once," she said, irony in her voice even though the circumstances. "At least it's better they locked us in this jail, instead of abandoning us on a deserted island," she said with relief.

He moved over to the wall and moved a rock. "You talk too much woman," he smiled slightly at her. "Help me move these and we're out to jump into the sea water,"

* * *

><p>The vessels sailed next to each other on the sea, full speed forward while shooting both bullets from rifles and cannonballs from cannons at each other. Pirates had already started flying in the ropes over to each others' ships, but for The Queen Anne's Revenge, it was only going to turn into a disaster. The Englishmen had been better prepared and their weapons became harder to win over every new time they faced pirates.<p>

When Barbossa was tied against a mast on _King __John__'__s __Nightfall_, King John and Lord Stevens dared open their cabin-doors to walk outside and lock eyes with the feared pirate, who had worked for the king's men not a long time ago.

"Mr Barbossa," Lord Stevens greeted, throwing a glance in King John's direction.

Barbossa remained quiet, very definite not to speak.

"We meet again," King John said amused where he stood, next to Lord Stevens and behind guards. "We will leave all of these pirates to the English prisons where they will be either put after a trial or hung directly,"

"Yes, your majesty," a lancer obeyed.

"Lancers, your majesty? What are we going to do with this child?" a lancer shouted as he stepped down from the railing with a child in his arms.

"Look at that! The pirates had a child aboard," Lord Stevens commented.

"It's a child for God's sake. We will bring him back to England," King John demanded.

"Yes, your majesty," the lancer obeyed and walked into a cabin with Antonio.

When the door closed behind the lancer carrying the child, Lord Stevens eyed his crew again. "Was there anything more you found on The Forest Wanderer?"

"Two prisoners, Lord," a lancer answered.

He sighed of the thought of not only having to deal with the pirates, but now a child and two prisoners as well. He turned around to his king, waiting for orders.

"Well, why are you still here? Let them stay inside that jail while you sail back to England. Lord Stevens?" the king faced his companion who nodded nicely.

"You will sail back to England, what happens to the prisoners do I not take a note for," he told him and then held his hand out to point at the tied pirates. "These need to be brought to trial," he demanded. "And the child will you either put in a poorhouse or take care of yourself,"

"Yes, your majesty," Lord Stevens answered and waited for the king to give orders to the lancers before he said goodbye and walked over to The Queen Anne's Revenge, preparing it with half of the lancers to sail back to England.

.:~:.

There was not only narrowing, but extreme angriness shining in Angelica's face. She thought she practically could strange Jack where he sat, on the other side of the dinghy. If her hands hadn't been tied, she could've tried pushing the rower overboard, letting him splash into the water – do the same with Jack, and then row back to the Queen Anne's Revenge to regain the vessel.

"I bet your woman is glaring at me, sir," the rower said to Jack, not being able to see Angelica since she sat behind him.

Jack smirked at the statement. "The lady is glaring at _me_, as if this was my fault," he replied dumbfounded.

"IT IS!" she yelled angrily.

"And you! Do you know who my father is?" she called out threatening to the rower who threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Feel free to tell me,"

"Don't do that Angelica. It's going to add more damage to this miserable disaster," Jack said cautiously and lent backwards into the edge of the dinghy, realxing.

She knew he was true and decided to shut her mouth for a while.

"Please take us back. We are innocent, honest people," she pleaded in sweet tone, deciding to change tactics.

"I've got orders from Lord Stevens and there is nothing I can do about it then follow them carefully," the rower answered. "But I am sorry for your sake,"

When they approached the tiny island, he pulled a struggling Angelica with him while hearing her roar _"Let go of me! I said – let go of me!"_

After pushing her down to fall onto the sand, he turned back to help Jack through the water.

"Could you signal a passing ship there is an honourable couple stranded on this island?" Jack asked when the rower started walk back to the dinghy.

"Yes, sir, it will be my pleasure," he replied while walking in the water.

"And do you happen to know if there is any rum on this… spot of sand," Jack asked, bringing a pause while taking a look over the small beach called island.

"No, sir," he replied one last time before he jumped into the dinghy to row back.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned around to Angelica. "So I believe your biggest fear has occurred,"

She scoffed and held her hands out with the ropes falling down.

"How did you do that?" he asked curiously.

"As if I would let you know," she taunted. While he sat down, she stood up.

"We have to find us a ship and get Antonio!" her sudden change in tone shocked him. How could women first be so extremely angry and then swift in mood to the desperate or happy one? Or, it usually was the other way around. He would never understand women.

"We would be doing much better progress if you helped me untie my hands," he suggested cheerily.

"Ha!" she scoffed again and crossed her hands.

"Do you want me to find your midget or waste time squabbling with me while the king's men are bringing him to England?"

After considering his words for a moment, she realized he was right – annoyingly, as always.

"Fine!" she spat and kneeled behind him to release his hands.

.:~:.

A child, not older then possibly five years run around and swung a sword he had found in a cabin. There were already marks he had cut in the wooden railing from it. Though the Englishmen were beyond irritated by the little boy's behaviour, they couldn't refuse the idea of him as a playing child. To most of them, he brought them pictures of what their own children were doing home in London.

"My son, that's enough," Lord Stevens told the mini-man and clasped his hand over his grip on the sword. He bent down to his level and studied him. "What is your name?"

"Antonio," he answered shyly, slight scared of the powerful man crouching next to him.

"Well then, Antonio. I want you to stop destroying my ship, and you know what happens to those who doesn't listen to my orders,"

Antonio shook his head.

"There you see someone who didn't follow my instructions correctly," Lord Stevens said and pointed to the other side of the ship where a man was thrown roaring overboard. Antonio's brown eyes widened of the sight.

"So, will you stop using the sword you've stolen from me?" Lord Stevens asked as he stood up.

"Yes," Antonio replied almost in a whisper.

.:~:.

"Angelica?" Jack called out to the stubborn woman, sitting on the beach with her hands playing in the sand.

"Mhm…?" she mumbled when he had walked up to her.

"I just wanted to inform ye – there is an approaching vessel,"

The information caused her to look up from the light ground to the horizon where a clear ship was visible.

She stood up with a help from her hands, all the time not tearing her eyes from the hopefully rescue.

"You think we'll get out of here?" she asked Jack who stood next to her.

"I hope so. The few coconuts we found are nowadays in here," Jack said and moved his hand over his stomach. "So I definitely wish they bring us with them,"

When he had added a sentence to his little speech, there was a mischievous smirk she didn't miss.

"Jack?" she asked, snapping him out of his trance. "We are going to stick with the plan of pretending being an honest couple, so whatever you're up to – drop it!"

"We will never find either Gibbs or your child…, husband," Jack rolled his eyes irritated by the word he forced saying. "…if we don't take the ship,"

She thought about what he had said for a while until she knew he was maybe right, _again_. They might get on the ship but they would have no say on where to sail.

"You with me?" he asked and looked at her.

"Do I have a choice?"

.:~:.

_Princesser _was a big, well-built vessel, sailing towards an island. It had set anchor not far away to low two dinghies down into the water, filled with crewmen.

The boat, Princesser had just left the harbour in London and sailed for a couple of weeks on its way do exchange merchandise in Madagascar. The beloved property of royalty was ruled by Princess Harriet, and therefore the name.

"There was a lancer on Lord Stevens vessel, The Queen Anne's Revenge, previously belong to Blackbeard, who told me about this particular honourable couple stranded on this island," she said and fingered on her long blonde curls which fell down along her shoulders. She had a scarlet rosette that kept some of her hair out of the way from her face so her sight was clearer. And as any other royal princess, she wore white gloves and a gray dress with a matching gray hat.

Her light blue eyes shone like ice cubes to the island when she saw through the binocular who the man was. She lowered it with a wide open mouth in shock as she rocked in the bobbing dinghy.

"Are we in need to prepare a fight, Lady Harriet?" a lancer asked her while he struggled rowing.

"I… I wouldn't believe so since these two seem unarmed," she said.

The lancer turned around to another one when he saw that Harriet was too distracted to notice.

"Are you sure we won't need any weapons?" he whispered to the other lancer.

"Listen to her orders. She is after all not only King John's cousin, but Lord Stevens' mistress as well," he whispered back.

.:~:.

Angelica eyed the lancers carry the female over to the beach and then walk up towards them while Jack and Angelica themselves approached the well dressed Englishmen.

"Oh, no," Jack suddenly said and started walking backwards and eventually turning around. "Angelica?" he hissed slight in panic, wondering if she would save him from this.

"What?" she hissed back.

"You!" the woman's voice greeted with a wide fake-smile when she was closer to them.

Jack turned around slowly with a sheepish smile. "Harriet?" he asked in a fawning tone.

She smacked his cheek hardly and then stomped back behind her lancers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I think I'm going to update pretty soon :) **


	7. Made

**A/N: Merry Christmas! :D I finished this chapter yesterday but I had so hard keeping my eyes open, so I decided to update the story today instead - before I take off to my aunt to celebrate Christmas :D Hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey to Dimalia - Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lady Harriet?" a lancer asked questioning by her action. He poked his silk shoulder with gold fringes as decorations and looked up to the princess.<p>

"I was about to bring these with us, but this man is not who he claims to be. 'An honourable man'. I have no clue who the skivvy is, but this is most definitely the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," she informed her employers.

Some of the lancers fidgeted on their places, uncomfortable by the knowledge of having the hunted pirate in front of them.

"Excuse me, but I am a friend of the king of Spain. You may bring me to a port," Angelica spoke and passed the lancers, including the princess who eyed her suspiciously. The former pirate woman, Angelica, had no desire of spending more time with Jack's precious love interest. She would make him regret that mistake.

"Angelica? Love, you are not leaving me here, eh?" Jack shouted after her, trying to convince her to help him with the fighting he was about to start.

"_Angelica_? Now this makes more sense. Who would even believe Jack spent time on an island with a _royal_ woman? This is the woman you left me for, isn't it Jack?" Harriet required.

"I have been on an island with royalty before, don't you recall Las Toyas?" Jack asked with a grin.

Both women's mouths were formed as O's in shock. Harriet, shocked how this man had the courage of bringing up and claiming she as a princess had spent time with a filthy pirate. And Angelica, on the other hand folded her arms furiously of the confession from Jack. She knew he was some kind of womanizer but getting it confirmed was too much.

"Excuse me?" the both of them required furiously at the same time in similar positions with arms folded.

Angelica pushed Harriet aside with a hand and raised her eyebrow at Jack. "I beg your pardon?"

"Lancers! Bring this pirate woman aboard my ship!" Harriet suddenly called out to her lancers which immediately grasped Angelica's arm. In an instant both Angelica and Jack pulled out their swords to fight the men – including Harriet.

"We have no time for creating bleeding wounds on you and scratches on ourselves, so let's make this brief," Jack shortly called out as he pressed Harriet's back against him with his sword inches from her throat, keeping her in hostage.

"You wouldn't want the princess to die, would you?" Angelica asked the lancers, deciding to cooperate with Jack. _Just __till __she __would be __free_. In addition, she wouldn't mind the pity princess to get hurt a bit. Obviously Jack knew how badly Angelica wanted to fight the lass in his grip and therefore he had chosen make actions himself. Instead, Angelica walked discretely backwards into the water while the lancers looked terrified and distraughtly at their princess.

"You wouldn't hurt me," Harriet spat out, struggling in Jack's grip.

"If the lancers follow my instructions – no need of hurting you," Jack explained, dragging out the time while Angelica jumped into the boat and slowly started rowing.

"Let go of the princess!" one of the lancers shouted with a shaky voice.

"Yeah! Let the princess go!" another one agreed, trying to sound convincing and determined.

"First of all; you have to tie yourselves around that tree," Jack made a nod in the direction of a palm tree.

"Around a tree?" one of them asked.

"Around a tree," Jack repeated, rolling his eyes at their stupidity which took his valued time.

They weren't precisely left with another choice, so they walked over to a tree and started tying themselves with upset faces, completely forgetting about Angelica.

Jack wasn't stupid enough to think they would tie themselves tightly enough for him to walk around on the island freely, but _they_ thought he was that stupid to think so.

"And now? What are you going to do after you let go of Princess Harriet?" a lancer asked cockily with his hands tied up against the tree.

"I'll see ye," Jack smirked at Harriet before he let go of her and hurried out to the water.

Harriet who had lost her balance when Jack pushed her away was loosing time to stand up. Before her lancers had tied up themselves and her swimming out in the water after the dinghy, Jack had already approached Angelica hundreds of metres out in the sea.

"Care to help me up?" he asked her when he put his hands on the edge of the dinghy, trying to crawl aboard.

She loosened her grasp around the paddles to pull him aboard.

"I almost thought you wouldn't make it, but unfortunately I was wrong," she told him.

"You are always wrong, love," Jack grinned slightly before he closed his eyes to lay back in the boat.

* * *

><p>Lord Stevens reflected himself in the mirror, adjusting the very few mistakes his maid had done while helping him putting the coat over his shoulders. He brushed the shoulder with his hand to erase the dust before he walked out the doors to eye the crew.<p>

"You called out about an island," he stated in a hidden question when he walked up to Harold, a sailor of his crew.

The younger lancer turned around and nodded. "Yes, Lord. We are setting anchor in the harbour of Las Toyas. The cook gave us the information we are in a need of buying food,"

"Well then, lancer," Lord Stevens replied as he stayed at the place next to the railing to watch the island getting bigger the closer they sailed.

.:~:.

When Lord Stevens walked on the pier his crewmen had to push some men of the indigenous into the water. They seemed overwhelmed to see people such as the Englishmen. Two tanned women caressed a lancer's arm when they had stopped by a stand where they sold fruits. Lord Stevens grabbed one and held it up.

"What is this?"

The seller-man behind the stand had a typical foreign accent when he forced to speak. "That is… _papaya_,"

"Papaya?" Lord Stevens questioned himself while he stared at the strange fruit in his hands. Suddenly, he turned around searching with his eyes for Antonio.

"Where is the little child?"

A lancer stepped aside to shove Antonio forwards.

"Yes, sir?" Antonio asked slight scared.

"Here you go," Lord Stevens said and pushed the fruit into Antonio's hands.

"Fíjate, un pequeño hombre apuesto, (Look at this, a little handsome man)" the seller said and looked down at Antonio.

"¿Hablas español? (You speak Spanish?)" Antonio asked the elder man who had walked around the stand to take a look over the child. He didn't look like any of the lancers. They were all white and pale, while the kid was more tanned with dark eyes and hair.

"I see you understand each other," Lord Stevens said and put a hand on Antonio's chest to push him backwards behind him.

"Yes, since you Europeans conquered these islands and forced us to learn speaking other languages," the elder man answered bitterly.

"And I'm proud to hear that. Maybe we can make a deal?" Lord Stevens suggested.

The elder man crooked his eyebrow. "Sí…?" he answer a bit confused.

"You get this man. He will for sure follow your orders in work. He'll be a great fruit-seller, and in change we get fruits?" Lord Stevens asked, happy to get rid of the wild kid.

"I guess that sounds fair," the elder man said slowly, having hard to find the words.

"Good, then we have a deal," Lord Stevens smirked.

"Hey! Do I distinguish Englishmen?"

All of the Englishmen turned around to see a giant man approach them. "I heard you made a deal with this man," he explained.

"That is right, sir," Lord Stevens replied.

"You had an offer to give, and so do I. I want your ship. In exchange you get two chests filled with gold,"

The offer was sincerely good but not that fair enough. "Surely you've heard of The Queen Anne's Revenge. She is worth more then two chests with gold,"

"You get _The __Suite __of __King __John_ as well," the man offered.

Lord Stevens walked up to the man to stand face-to-face with him. "And why would you make this deal when you already have a ship?"

"I heard you had prisoners aboard, and the king might increase faithfulness for me if I bring them home,"

After considering the deal for a moment, Lord Stevens smiled. "This must be some kind of a dream island where I get rid of problems. I believe we also have a deal," he said and held his hand out.

The giant man shook it eagerly and walked out to the rowboats.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the wimp Dough asked, sweating of the heavy rowing.<p>

"Now you just keep your mouth shut. I don't want to hear another word from ye," Barbossa said between his gritted teeth.

"Precisely! Would you rather prefer us leaving ye on that vessel?" Andrew asked Dough, who looked shamelessly away.

"Why couldn't we just sail with The Queen Anne's Revenge?" Dough dared ask.

Barbossa moved his eyes irritated from the anchored vessel back to Dough. "Why would the unaware Englishmen hunt their own ship? But they will sail after the beloved The Queen Anne's Revenge, mate. Because IT'S A PIRATE SHIP!"

.:~:.

When they had approached the ship; they threw ropes over the railing to climb aboard. Three of the crewmen helped each other to pull Barbossa aboard and he took immediately his place behind the helm.

"Mate!" Barbossa shouted for Dough. When the wimp had walked up to Barbossa he saw his captain pointing to the island. "You have to bring the child back to us. We are not leaving until he is aboard,"

Dough took a fearful look over the beach and people around. No one had noticed them climbing aboard the ship and he knew he had to be quick before anyone would notice either way they had gone from The Queen Anne's Revenge or a sailor would board this new ship and see them.

"Aye, captain," Dough said and discretely climbed down to the pier. He strolled over to the beach where the Englishmen were, deciding to hide behind another stand and wait for the right moment.

"Chicito, llena esta bolsa con papayas, (little boy, fill this bag/sac with papayas)" the wrinkly hubby told Antonio who walked behind the stand and started filling a sac with papayas. When he saw the men weren't paying attention to him, he sneaked into it and tried to chew on the papaya.

Dough wanted to scream out loud of joy. The little kid didn't know how much he had helped Dough. He was about to walk over to the stand and snatch one of the many sacs. The one Antonio was in when the wrinkly man suddenly blocked the view. He handed a sac to the Englishmen. "Here you have the papaya,"

"Thank you, sir," a lancer answered and groaned when he felt the heaviness wanting to crack his spine.

Dough approached the stand a few feet before he had to behind a bush when another man walked up to it. He had a horse and a carriage. The long 'dress' he wore made of dark fabrics screamed from far away he was a monk.

"Puedo pedir una bolsa de papayas, por favor? (May I order a sac of papayas?)" asked the monk nicely.

"Por supuesto, (of course)" the seller said and handed him a sac after the monk had paid him.

After the monk had thrown the sac into the carriage and climbed up to sit and rule the reins, Dough dared snatching the sac which Antonio was in and run away back to the pier. Back behind; he heard the elder man call out for Antonio, probably wondering where he had gone.

Dough smirked when he boarded the ship the second time. "Got him in this sac, captain,"

Barbossa nodded in appreciation. "I'm impressed. Maybe you will become a better pirate as time goes on after all,"

Dough smiled at the compliment and hurried to a cabin where he could throw the sac.

* * *

><p>The sun had disappeared behind dark clouds and hadn't been visible for days. The normal heated air had of all sudden become moistly and created a fresh air to inhale. If not under the precisely circumstances, both Angelica and Jack would've loved to spend the time on Princesser. The boat had a kitchen filled with food plus a cook who would prepare all the meals for them, since he got no other choice. There was also maids aboard who helped Angelica brush her hair and dress, there were three house-keepers aboard to clean the deck and rooms, washing and changing the sheets every single day. It could have been a tremendous sailing adventure, but instead of having such a marvellous trip, they spend it with running.<p>

Ever since Jack had fallen asleep the first night, Angelica had sneaked into his cabin and stolen his compass. When he had woken up the next morning and figuring out she had taken it and changed heading after _her_ willing – he had spent the days chasing her around the ship. The only place he wasn't able to catch her was her own cabin and dining room where the maids was protective of her. They knew he wasn't her husband and it was inappropriate of him to even come close to her. When she eventually opened her doors to check the ship sailed in the direction of her desire, it was Jack's only chance to take it back.

He had changed heading lots of times but had no idea where he was going and Angelica just asked maids changing it back. He had rolled his eyes and muttered 'feminists,' so many times in frustration.

He woke up once again, but not because a seagull had landed on top of his head – Angelica had swung her cabin doors open and was now strolling over deck.

"Angelica!" he burst out in irritation as he abruptly stood up wide awake to hurry after her.

"We have arrived," she made no gesture in trying to run away.

He stopped and raised his eyebrow with a confused look. "What, dear?"

She pointed to the island and sighed. "The compass points to this island. Las Toyas. Which means Antonio must be there, and we are not leaving until I have him,"

"Whichever of you won't matter to me," Jack muttered. She spun around so fast her curls flew into her face. Her facial expression was easy-read. She was trying to figure out what he meant behind those words. She saw his eyes dart down to her cleavage so she snorted and turned her back to him.

.:~:.

It had been a long afternoon on Princesser and the clouds had separated to let the sun shine over the sea and islands.

Angelica had walked back and forth on the ship stressed and worried over her son, while Jack had leaned backwards on the floor, watching her relaxed and sipping on his rum.

"You believe we should go ashore?" he asked and nodded in the direction of the sundown. He placed his hat on top of his head and waited for an answer from the strong-willed female he had had briefly feelings for in his young ages.

She stopped and glanced at the half sun.

"Yes, you follow me," she said and walked over to the dinghies with Jack behind her.

"And what makes you think I will?" Jack questioned.

She fumbled up a very familiar doll and smiled.

.:~:.

They walked next to each other on the streets surrounded by houses and laundry hanging over their heads. Luckily, both of them fitted into the pueblo, otherwise if they would've had the look of Englishmen they could have been robbed once or twice. Not that Angelica anymore had the look of a pirate since she occupied Harriet's dresses.

Once in a while, she would look down on the compass to make sure they were walking in the right direction.

"We there yet?" Jack asked slight impatient. His eyes got caught on the sign 'BRUDEL' (brothel), and stopped abruptly.

"No," Angelica answered his question without looking at him. But then she noticed his stare at the door into a brothel and narrowed of jealousy. "And WHAT do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

He realized she had caught him and laughed nervously as if he didn't know what she referred to. "Nothing. If that's the right answer,"

She grasped his upper arm in a firm grip and pulled him with her. "We don't have time for this. You spending time with clumsy, foolish, unattractive women – like Harriet,"

"Jealous of Harriet, eh?" Jack asked with a smirk as they rounded a corner, still pacing upwards the hill.

"Oh please, I'm better then that filthy woman. I'm a lady, a good fighter, SMOOTH-," she was interrupted by someone opening a front door to crash it on her. Unfortunately it lead her to loose her balance and crash into Jack, throw her arms around him and pull him down to the ground with her.

The man who had opened the door had seen the two of them lying on the ground and cursed in his native language of how people lately had been so inappropriate. But Jack didn't seem to care. Instead he put his hands on the ground on each side of her to push him a bit up, to not break her. "Reminds me of something that happened years ago," he smirked.

Her eyes went wide of his statement and she immediately pushed him away to stand up and walk weak at the knees towards the wall where she leaned with her palm against. Her balance wasn't cooperating with her mind for the moment.

"Nothing has ever happened," she threw over the shoulder, trying to sound as convincing as she could, but the shakiness told something else.

Jack stood straight and passed her. "You said something else on that island I abandoned you on,"

She hurried behind him and gripped his arms to turn him around. "And I recall you admitted nothing ever happened,"

He moved his hand to her cheek and grinned slightly. "Are we going to find ye midget or discuss your... _smoothness_?" the sarcasm in the last word gave her a desire of cut the doll in two.

.:~:.

There had been awkward when they paced up the streets but finally ended up outside a garden with a convent in the middle. The monks inside would for sure feel the vibes in the air of the tension between Angelica and Jack.

They walked up to a window and watched Antonio sitting in a chair next to monks. They were probably having dinner by the big bowl.

"Shouldn't we leave him here to live a harmonic life?" Jack asked, knowing that Antonio only would face his mother death if they brought him with them. And on the other hand, he seemed to have a roof, food and a future in learning stuff in there.

"No Jack. Trust me, one certain day; someone will destroy the innocence anyhow," she blurted out.

"Aye, you are obviously right," he replied cheerily and walked along the wall towards the door with Angelica behind him.

She knocked on the door nervously. Jack's questioning eyes and raised eyebrows made her speak. "Look how I'm dressed. Friendly intentions," she spoke up.

"I know exactly how you're dressed. Too much fabric-,"

She pushed him behind the corner in the darkness and wore a big perfect smile when a monk opened the wooden door.

"Señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudar? (Miss, what can I help you with?)" the monk asked Angelica.

"He escuchado teneis mi hijo, (I've heard you have my son)" she replied with the same million-gold-coins-smile.

"Es tu hijo? (He is your son?)" the monk asked surprised.

"Sí," she nodded.

"Voy a recogerlo, (I'll get him) perdoname, (excuse me)" the monk said and walked out of the room to get him.

Antonio ran in an instant into Angelica's arms when he was brought to the front door. "Mother!"

"Antonio!" she burst out and picked him up to keep him in a tight embrace. "Muchas gracias," she said to the monk.

"De nada," he answered before he closed the door.

As soon as she rounded the corner with her little boy in her arms, Jack held his hand out. "My compass?"

She rolled her eyes and fumbled in a pocket after it. She found it hard so she put Antonio down to the ground and handed the item over to Jack. He gladly snatched it with a smile. "Thank you. And the doll?"

"Never,"

Angelica clasped her hand over Antonio's but he slipped out of the grip and instead grasped Jack's hand.

She didn't know if she should be upset her child had chosen to go hand-in-hand with anyone but his mother, but since it was Jack; she had couldn't help the smile that wanted to appear on her face when she strolled behind them. Jack who had looked weirdly down at Antonio from the gesture had eventually accepted it and thrown glances over his shoulder once in a while to make sure Angelica was walking behind, and not kidnapped by a man. Antonio had become more sleepy for every step he took which caused Jack to carry him the last part over the pier. He lifted Antonio in the dinghy and then was about to jump in himself.

"You're not helping me?" Angelica asked, eyeing her difficult dress.

"You're staying here," Jack replied.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I don't want to… things change," he explained as if it would be obvious.

"You can't leave me here! You're not leaving me again! I'm going to leave you as soon as I find my husband, but _you_ won't abandon _me_!" she hissed, not wanting to wake her son up.

"There are consequences you are not aware of, love," Jack replied almost in a whisper, also not wanting to wake up the child he had chosen to give in exchange for the Pearl, instead of Angelica.

"Like what? What consequences?" she started to tear up as he grasped the paddles.

"I'm a pirate and can't keep you aboard on the same ship as me. Seeing you running around with that filthy man makes me want to stab him and throw him overboard,"

She scowled at his confession. "What do you mean?"

"You two irritates me more then the monkey in the bottle,"

"You want us dead or just him?" she asked, trying to push his buttons.

He grinned up to her. "If I wanted you dead I had brought you with me,"

"So you don't want me to die?" she leaned over the pole since the dinghy had floated away from the pier.

"Ehh…," Jack stuttered trying to find a reasonable answer. "Ah," he said and held a finger up with a smirk. "Give me a reason why I should bring you with us. Because you're his mother isn't enough," he told her in a low voice, motioning towards Antonio.

She leaned further over the pole so he would hear her clearly in the whisper. "Because I'm the mother of your son, Jack,"

His facial expression was petrified just like the rest of his body. He slowly lowered the finger he had held up and let out a sound as he looked at the kid. He pointed at him in question. He wanted to ask but wasn't able to say a word. He had definitely not expected that one!

She looked down, aware she had said the truth she swore to never mention.

"I mean... n-no," she stuttered. "I was just desperate. Of course... that's not-," she tried to come up with a lie but soon realized he wasn't buying it by his serious eyes. As the knowledge hit her, she backed away panic-stricken from the pole towards the beach.

"Come back! Angelica!" Jack called out and suddenly threw a rope over the pole so it wouldn't float away. Angelica had run over to the beach which she tried to cross and hide behind the stands. Her shoes had fallen off of her feet in the pace and her dress was lifted up with a help from her hands.

Even though she was fast and had an advantage from the beginning, the dress which slowed her down helped Jack catch up on her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Something you want to tell me...? **


	8. The

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews :) Here is chapter 8! Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey to Dimalia - Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>"What did you say you were?" he required to know the truth when he had put her down. He had his hands on each side of her head to force her to look at him. Her hair was slight messy from the run and his hat was on its way down to land on the beach.<p>

She moved her eyes to look away and pretend she didn't hear him, but he shoved her cheek and compelled her to eye him. "Angelica?" she had never heard him so serious.

"He has a great life with me and my husband in our mansion home in San Lucar," she answered. "I didn't want to give him this pirate experience and I believed if you knew, neither would you have that willing,"

Jack opened his mouth to reply but closed it. It wasn't often he was speechless and this was one of those moments he had no idea what to say. So what where they now? Was he family with Angelica and Antonio? Suddenly he began shoving Angelica towards the dinghy. "You're coming with us,"

Antonio was still asleep and never noticed the awful quiet silence and glances Jack threw at both him and Angelica during the way back to Princesser. Neither did Angelica have any idea of what to tell Jack. Instead she watched him row until they had to climb up to the vessel in the moonlight. But once in a while during the trip, her heart skipped a few beats in her fear of how Jack would react later on of the news.

* * *

><p>Under the dark clouds sailed The Forest Wanderer, towards Dimalia. The waves were big and shook the giant every now and then, causing the crew to knock into each other when they worked. They felt more sympathy for their sleeping mates who fell down to the muddy floor from the wonderful hammocks hanging above.<p>

As another wave shook the ship; Joshamee Gibbs strolled over the deck to grip the railing with a hand.

"We should have caught up to The Queen Anne's Revenge by now," he told Rogel who studied the moonlight.

"You believe so, mate?"

Gibbs nodded for a response. "Indeed,"

"Are we in need of another course?"

"No, we will find Jack if not otherwise. And when it happens; he will want us to be as close to our destination as possible,"

"Maybe you are right," Rogel replied and leaned with his elbows and clasped hands over the fence. "I've met Howard years ago when my father was looking for treasures,"

"You say so?"

Rogel nodded. "And Howard told me about this… 'Blackbeard harbour', or what should it be called?"

"Good question. I've never been there but according to Jack it is supposed to be some kind of a harbour but you have to cross the island to get there,"

"And why not sail to the right harbour from the beginning? Just sail 'round the island," Andy had overheard their conversation and the curiousity overtook his mind.

Gibbs and Rogel turned their heads quickly to see who had eavesdropped on them.

"It is impossible to get to the right harbour where you gain the ship out of the bottle by sailing. You need to walk. The heading is for when you've got your ship and is about to sail out back to the seven seas. Captain Howard at least said it doesn't work the other way around,"

"That is certainly interesting, all these myths…," Andy said, wanting to participate the intriguing talk.

"There is something though that troubles me," Rogel confessed and stood straight up. The two other men raised their eyebrows, waiting for him to spill out. "That woman, Angelica. Are you certain our captain will choose the Pearl instead of her surviving? Please forgive me for my unreasonable statement, but he seems to be... quite touchy with her,"

"It will be enthralling news when we find out, mate," Gibbs clapped his shoulder on his way back to the helm.

"I remember Howard telling me something more," Rogel added. Gibbs turned on his heels and walked back to the younger lads. "He told me something about… if the person who killed the one in exchange for a vessel, would somehow die and be brought to the water, the sacrificed person would live once again,"

"Why ye hear all that nonsense, Rogel?" Gibbs asked.

Rogel shrugged with a grin. "We have to wake up Blackbeard from the dead to find out,"

* * *

><p>Aboard the ship where a man had chased a woman during the last couple of days, was now surprisingly peaceful. Angelica let Jack take care of the ruling, because she knew he would sail them right to her husband. And for the record, she had to take care of her son. She hadn't spoke with him ever since her confession but Antonio had. And of all sudden she had noticed how well they came along.<p>

A maid called Veronica, wore a black and white attire as the other maids, curtseyed when she saw Angelica. "The bath is ready," she informed her.

"Thank you. You may go to bed and I will check on Antonio," Angelica replied with a warm smile. Veronica hurried out of the room and crossed the deck to open the trapdoor and go to bed. Angelica tightened her corset around her dress in a fast move and stepped out to deck where she strolled over to Antonio's cabin. Before she opened his door, she glanced at the man standing behind the helm with his hands on it. She wondered what was going on in his mind after knowing he was Antonio's real father. The dinners they'd shared had been awfully silent. Too silent it hurt in the ears.

She opened the door and faced the room she had chosen for her child. There was a large bed in the middle, placed against a window so he would wake up of the sun streams, if it ever would be sunny again. There laid a woven red carpet on the floor, which would leave him without getting any chips since he loved playing on the floor. Against the wall, there were bureaus although the clothes belonged to grown-ups and didn't fit him at all.

Angelica adjusted his boots he had put below the bed carefully. Afterwards she sat down on his bed and caressed his cheek. She left a kiss on it but he never noticed. He slept deeply and didn't ever stir by her presence.

When she closed his door and hurried back to her cabin, she saw in the corner of her eyes that Jack wasn't in his position. But the fact didn't bother her at all. If the lazy hubby wanted to take a nap - fine! As long as she could avoid him she would remain fine as well!

She fingered on her door while her eyes travelled over the deck, searching if he might had been somewhere else. All she saw was the dark wooden railing, boards and simply no evidence of life. She gave up and walked inside her cabin, over to a room next door where the maid had heated the tub for her. There was a window with a beautiful view over the sea, her clothes thrown on the chair next to it, with a cloth she could use to dry herself.

As soon as she had closed her eyes and sunk into the wooden edge to relax, there was a voice which made her regain the nausea.

"I have a brief cognition we need to talk, Angelica," Jack watched Angelica open her eyes. He was surprised it took so long for her to realize she was lying in a tub with transparent substance called water, before she covered her body as much as she could with arms and legs folded, crossed all over her.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"I just told you,"

"Could you get me the cloth?" she sighed. It hadn't been the biggest surprise knowing she had to deal with this sooner or later.

"I've seen you without it so why need of starting covering what's so beautiful now?" he smirked flirtatiously. It was first when her eyes popped big in shock and fury he held his hands up and walked out of the room into her cabin. "Fine, get dressed and start talking," he called out over his shoulder. _"You don't happen to have any rum in here?"_

She didn't respond to his question, instead deciding to pretend she never heard it.

Angelica hurried out of the tub and only threw her white nightgown over her. It wasn't even dry for a minute before her wet long hair had leaven spots on her back and chest.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked Jack, who sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to sit down next to him so she stood further away in the room while taking a look over the person she refused eyeing. She had borrowed clothes from Harriet, but she would for sure destroy everything before she went ashore. When she studied Jack, she noticed he still wore everything he had on days ago. _His clothes_.

"The lies you told me on the island were never any lies?"

She sighed and slowly leaned into the wall behind her. "I told you the truth. And there is a living proof,"

"The chest that can rule the wind and tides, are so on true?"

"Yes,"

"I just have a simple tiny question. How can you assure me completely that I am…., whatever it's called," Jack muttered a question.

"I knew I expected him long time before the meeting with Eduardo. He can't have children so it fitted us perfectly. He needed an heir and we needed a safe home,"

"Do you have… stirrings for the man?"

Angelica chuckled at his choice of words. "More then stirrings," she answered.

Jack stood up and quirked an eyebrow. "Even though his choice of actions?"

"That was because I told him about you. Never did I mention Antonio's real father's name, but I am pretty sure Eduardo have you on the suspicious-list. He has wanted to hang you for years and now I think the willing has increased abundantly,"

Jack scowled and muttered. "Perhaps the midget has it better with the two of you then out here on the seas," he admitted.

"I do believe so," Angelica agreed.

"But he has the pirate spirit. Once he discovered the sea, he won't be brought back to land,"

"If you haven't taken a note; he is obsessed with Africa,"

It was Jack's time to chuckle and fold his arms. "Dearest, Angelica. If you haven't noticed; he ain't obsessed in Africa, but the strange and new adventure that waits him if he sails to the continent,"

When Angelica had no answer, Jack held a glass out for her. "Rum?"

She was about to accept the gesture distraughtly in thought of what Jack had said.

"Too slow. I need _every_ single drop,"

* * *

><p>Barbossa readjusted his head after loosing the habit when Lord Stevens had locked it inside a locker. Dough saw his captain step down the stairs to deck. He had a pleased smile as if everything went his way. He picked up a bottle out of his pocket and lifted it to glare through the glass.<p>

"Soon you are mine, _Daughter of She-Devil_," he said satisfied to the bottle. He closed his mouth when he saw Dough standing on the other side of the bottle, staring through it just like Barbossa himself.

"_What_ are you doing?" Barbossa lowered the bottle and looked sternly at the little pirate man, standing inches from his face.

"Angelica's child hasn't eaten the food we sent under the door. I just wondered if we might need to take a look so everything is fine with him,"  
>Barbossa didn't fancy the idea of opening the door to the wild child's room.<p>

"He might be dead, captain," Dough's continuation seemed to convince Barbossa since he walked up straight to the cabin and unlocked it.

"He is supposed to be in here?" he inquired.

"Yes, captain. He was in the sac when I abducted him," Dough explained.

Barbossa walked into the empty room and opened the sac to face the kid, but it was only filled with papayas.

"Is something wrong, captain? Is he dead?" Dough asked his captain when he heard no screams from the midget. The lad was lucky he hadn't seen the red face of Barbossa.

"YOU!" Barbossa suddenly roared which caused the young pirate to jump. Barbossa turned around and gripped Dough's neck to push him down to the sac. "Does this look like a child to ye!"

"I don't understand! I took the sac he had gone into!"

Barbossa pushed his crewman down to the floor next to the sac and then locked the door behind him.

"MEN!" Barbossa roared over the deck and all of the working men froze at his angry voice. "We need to sail faster! Before Jack reaches Dimalia we need to be there and take his preys!"

* * *

><p>Angelica awoke by the sound of children laughter and the sunbeams which penetrated the window into her cabin and filled it with light. She squinted and had to cover the sun with her hand to see where she was going.<p>

Outside on deck, ran Antonio around with a real sword in his hands while fighting Jack, also with a sword in his hands.

"When the person looses its' balance, you need to bring your sword to the right," he instructed Antonio and then showed him how to do the move. None of them had noticed Angelica who stood watching them in the shadows.

"Like this, captain Jack?" Antonio asked.

"Yes, Antonio. And then your opponent would be less delighted if you added this," Jack told him and showed him another motion which caused Antonio to fall to his bum.

"Wow! Show me how to do that!" Antonio exclaimed and literally jumped on his spot in excitement.

Angelica cleared her throat from her place in the shadows and stepped forward into the lightened deck. Antonio immediately dropped his sword behind him and grinned fawningly. "Good morning, mother," he said in the sweetest voice.

"Good morning. What are the two of you doing this early?" she asked.

"Nothing," Antonio answered innocently and slowly started backing to hide behind Jack.

"Jack? Something you want to tell me? Like how you are teaching him how to act properly and nicely?" she almost sputtered between her gritted teeth-smile.

"I just value the importance in learning challenges if he needs it sometime in the future," Jack explained.

"Oh, really?," Angelica replied and walked over to them. She grabbed Antonio's hand. "The breakfast is ready," she told Jack.

"Wait!" he called out and took off his hat to place it on Antonio's face. The child smiled widely for a response.  
>"Thank you!"<p>

Jack stared into the mother's eyes for a brief second before she turned on her heels and headed to the kitchen with the child next to her - _and _with Jack behind.

* * *

><p>The word 'Princesser' was written in the back of the ship in the picture Gibbs watched through the binocular. He narrowed and took a look over the English flag that fluttered in a mast starboard. There was a woman dressed in a maid-attire who hurried over deck with a plate and silver bowl which kept the food warm.<p>

"Load the cannons!" Gibbs shouted orders to the crew. "Prepare for a fight! We will interrupt the Englishmen's' precious tea-breakfast,"

Rogel chuckled on his post beside a cannon. He rubbed his hands against each other, peckish to fight.

"Like a child on his birthday," Andy commented when he passed Gibbs. The captain's first mate rolled his eyes and raised his hands as a gesture for the crew to await the order to fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like/dislike something? - Tell me! :) **


	9. Living

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favs/alerts! You guys rock! :D I believe the next chapter will be the last one so make sure to read this! :) Hugs! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey to Dimalia - Chapter 9 <strong>

* * *

><p>Scent of food and Antonio's squeaky voice filled the diningroom. He was busy telling excitedly about the story he had heard María mention back home. He used gestures and flung his arms all over the place and pointed in directions to show the action that had occurred.<p>

A maid standing in the corner stood rigid, waiting for any of them to call after her but that particular morning neither of them seemed to need her help.

"…and the big waves became bigger and bigger! Madame Sinclair jumped into the water after the treasure Captain Lucifer had stolen from her,-"

Jack cleared his throat and smirked at the child next to him on the edge of the table. "Antonio, you are aware _that_ fairytale isn't just rumours. It's a true story told by Captain Howard, the only surviving pirate,"

"How come?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Hendrick Lucifer had Madame Sinclair aboard. Captain Howard was her brother, and she pleaded and begged Captain Lucifer to not kill him. In exchange she had to be a prisoner on his ship for all eternity,"

"But Captain Lucifer had stolen Madame Sinclair's treasure, isn't that right?"

"Indeed he had,"

"So…?" Angelica spoke from her position in the chair in front of Jack. "Does Captain Lucifer still live?"

"His crew is alive, but during a battle with Davy Jones years ago nobody has seen the creature of the human being. There are two options. One, he is dead, in the locker and expects his crew to pick him up. Two, something happened between Davy Jones and Captain Lucifer that no one has knowledge about. And that fact has erased his identity," Jack informed her who nodded slight uninterested.

"None of the fact will matter to any of us anyhow," she stated.

Jack took a look over his son before he decided to leave a reply.

"Maybe our son will fight him one pirate day of his," he replied with a smirk. The maid in the corner gasped and put her hand to cover her mouth as much as she could. She hurried out of the room to leave them with their privacy in an instant.

Angelica threw her napkin harshly down on the table and prayed Antonio hadn't heard Jack correctly.

"Do I have a sibling?" Antonio raised his eyebrows. Obviously it was too late already.

Angelica glared into Jack's eyes who glared right back into hers. Neither of them answered Antonio's question nor did they even flinch at the cannonball that hit the ship.

"Mother, does father know about that? Can I meet my brother? Or do I have a sister?" he asked them. "Did the stork get the wrong address so he left my sibling to the wrong father, is that right mother? Captain Jack?"

"Eduardo, your mother's husband who you call to be you _dad_,-" Jack began but Angelica stepped in when she realized where his sentence was going.

"You wouldn't dare!,-"

"-is not your real father," Jack finished and then tore his eyes from Angelica to see how the child would react.

Antonio wrinkled his nose and looked up to the grown-ups in wonder. "I don't have a father?"

"_I am_ your father," Jack informed him seriously.

Angelica turned her gaze to Antonio to watch his reaction. All he did was asking a simple question.

"If you are my real father; do you promise me to not leave me, be there on my accountings and spend time with me?" Antonio asked Jack, trying to sound serious with lowered eyebrows as to show Jack how stern he was about the subject. The information and promise were not made to break.

"Aye, if you promise you'll let me be your… _dad_,"

"Jack! Eduardo will kill you for this!" Angelica burst out, finally figuring out it wasn't just a nightmare. She stood up with her palms flat on the table and leaned over to glare into Jack's eyes with fear. "You will not get away with this from him," she told him and then looked down. "Antonio! Jack didn't mean what he said-,"

"Angelica?" Jack inquired and stood up as well, going to the same position as her with palms on the table and a leaning over the table. "Why not tell him the veracity?"

Her head flew back to face Jack. "You want him to have the desire of piracy!"

"I want him to do whatever he wants to do,"

"You know what he wants!" she exclaimed.

"My father… I mean Mr Alvarez - is never home," Antonio said quietly and looked down on his hands which played with the cloth's corner that fell over the edge of the table.

Jack and Angelica silenced and looked over their child.

"And when he is; he hasn't time for me. He has to work and I only have to spend time with Señora Juana in the classroom. Mother is always on dinners with other señoras and when she finally is home with me, _then_ I have fun. And of course the times father let me invite friends over for tea-party. But their mothers never let them play in the grass. They have to walk perfectly on the gravel path like their parents and drink tea,"

Angelica took a deep breath and looked with sympathy at her child. "You never told me that, Antonio," she said in her comforting motherly tone. The guilt she was feeling made her want to strangle herself for letting her child feel that way. Because she knew exactly how he felt. Just like she had done when she was that age.

"If you stay with me, we are going to spend every single day with each other. We will fight others and experience new adventures till our death," Jack assured him.

"Jack! It's not fair! You can't tempt him!"

"You promise to take care of me, Captain Jack?" Antonio asked carefully.

"Mark my words," Jack smiled slightly and then adjusted his hat when all of them heard the roars of pirates conquering a ship outside. "Now I have to find out what this nonesense is about,"

Jack swung the doors open to see what was going on, on deck. The roars silenced abruptly when they saw their captain standing in the doorway.

"Jack Sparrow?" Rogel broke the dead silence and stepped forward to have a better view.

"_Captain_," Antonio corrected in Angelica's arms next to Jack.

"Oi! Master Gibbs! My loyal first mate!" Jack shouted to Gibbs with a wide smile. "I see you follow orders just as I assumed, well done," he complimented them and walked through the crowd. "How did ye find me?"

The previous silence with only the captain speaking suddenly turned out to roars of joy when Andy howled and threw his hat up in the air, causing a wave of other hats joining his action.

"Figured out ye be happy if we sailed near our destination," Gibbs had to talk loudly to not let the voice drown in the roars from the pirates.

Eduardo penetrated through the crowd to see his wife and son in an embrace. "Angelica!" he shouted and ran over to throw his arms around them. Jack who stood on the railing of The Forest Wanderer couldn't help but roll his eyes annoyed at them before he jumped down on deck.

"Eduardo!" she exclaimed and hugged him tighter.

Antonio didn't say anything. Instead he took a look over Eduardo who apparently no longer was his father. He studied him, tilted his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow. Eduardo was recently shaved but the stubble had still grown a bit.

When he pulled back from his wife he caressed Antonio's hair. "My son,"

Antonio winced from his touch and looked wonderingly at him. "I am?" he asked confused.

Eduardo clenched his jaw and moved his gaze from the child stiffly to his wife. "Angelica?"

She opened her arms so Antonio could run over to The Forest Wanderer along with the rest of the crew, who by the way had found the maids and was overwhelmed by the happy surprise.

"I didn't," she shook her head.

"Then who told him? Jack?" Eduardo asked angrily.

"We'll get through this," she tried, but he scowled and walked back to the vessel with her many steps behind.

* * *

><p>The Forest Wanderer passed large icebergs which glistened in the sunlight. But ever since they had entered the zone of Dimalia late last night, a blanket of clouds had hung over them. The temperature had dropped fast and the crew almost froze to ice cubes. On every rope hanging outside between the masts hung icicles.<p>

Angelica, as a decoration of the vessel, had her frozen palm on the slippery railing as she mirrored herself in the icebergs they sailed too closed to. Afterwards she and the rest of the crew that didn't work would get the sight of all shipwrecks with masts penetrating the surface of the water.

"Why all the shipwrecks?" Rogel teeth chattered while rubbing his hands on his arms to keep the heat tolerably good.

"My father had a sea monster here, but it died along with him. Beatrice, named after my mother, couldn't live without her master," Angelica explained and shivered of coldness.

.:~:.

Jack leaned over the map and fingered on his beard musingly. "We are not far now,"

Gibbs who stank like a dead animal smiled slightly. "Finally," He walked over to a chair and plopped down with his hands behind his head, pleased to be inside the navigator-cabin in the heat. "A brief question, Captain," Gibbs asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Are you still certain you will take her life and not the midget's?"

Jack looked up from the map and smirked at Gibbs. "I'll gain my beloved ship and son. Nothing can change that anxiety,"

"Well then," Gibbs replied. He had decided to getting used to the little midget after he had heard Antonio call Jack his 'father', and Gibbs had realized the veracity.

Jack walked over to his armchair where he had thrown a fur-mantle. He grabbed it, threw it over his shoulders and opened the door. Gibbs shivered from the cold air that blew inside the cabin before Jack had closed the door behind him.

He eyed his working crew for a moment and then let his eyes dart to Rogel who left Angelica's side to walk below deck, since his shift didn't take place until later on. He watched Angelica shiver and rub her hands on her arms. Antonio and Eduardo were in the library on the ship and heated themselves in front of the fireplace. Eduardo had forgiven Angelica and realized it hadn't been her fault. Instead he had figured out he needed to build up the relation he shared with Antonio once again and from now on make a deeper progress.

Jack studied her from behind and let a deep breath sink in. She wouldn't be standing there when they boarded The Black Pearl. She would be gone, not in the locker – she would be gone, _forever_. A wave of guilt filled him but as soon as he thought of his vessel; he knew he had made the right choice.

Her hair-curls fluttered in the icy wind and she shuddered again.

Jack approached her sneakily from behind and put the fur over her shoulders. She turned around, taken aback from the gesture someone had done to see Jack walk upstairs to the helm with his back against her. Of all sudden she felt warm and relaxed into the cozy, heated clothing.

She left her post next to the railing and was on her way to the helm. All eyes of the crewmen on her, but when she moved her eyes to them; they all pretended to be excessively interested in the cloth they used to swab the deck.

"Jack?" she announced when she had made her way up to him.

"You should keep the fur on," he told her as if it would be her reason why she came up.

"Thank you," she said warmly with an appreciated look.

He smiled slightly at her.

"And... I am sorry," she continued.

He moved his eyes from trying to rule the helm to Angelica.

"I am sorry it turned out this way. The years you've missed from his life and-,"

"No, no need of telling me that, love," Jack cut her apologize off.

She moved over to stand remarkable close to him. "Sometimes I let myself wonder what had happened if we never split that day,"

Jack's nose flinched at her thought, scared to death of her.

She moved herself and placed her body between the helm and him. They hadn't been that close to each other since the times he had tried to kiss her and the time he had smashed into her. She adjusted his hat and smiled slightly at him. If he hadn't known her better he had thought she was flirting with him.

"Haven't you ever thought about how things could have gone if I never was marooned on that island all these years ago?" she asked him while staring into his eyes with an innocent look.

"Every second of every day," he acknowledged in a husky low voice, surprising himself he had confessed.

The smirk she received caused Jack to slowly move forward and end up close enough for their noses to touch. He moved his head closed and leaned in, both of their eyelids shutting the closer they approached. After seeming like an eternity they felt each others' soft lips touching. Small, soft, slow attacks from each others' lips, making the other to want more while Jack placed his hand on her lower back to press her closer. At the same time he felt her hands smoothly press his head closer to her. It was supposed to be a simple kiss, but turned out to a hot make-out session.

Gibbs who had no idea he would face the lovebirds when he climbed up to the helm stared at them with wide open eyes. After realizing they were too busy in their moment to notice the world still went on, he cleared his throat overly loud.

Jack kept his hand on her lower back and the other around her waist, still pressing her against his body while looking dizzily at Gibbs. "Couldn't it wait?"

"You have to judge, but we have arrived to our destination," Gibbs informed Jack. The captain moved his eyes to watch Angelica's face. He let go of her slowly and pulled back of the realization he would have to take her away.

She smiled and walked over to the stairs. "Master Gibbs," she greeted him when she passed him.

.:~:.

A wooden barrel full of fishes was thrown to Rogel who whined in pain from the heavy load. Andy passed him and kicked his leg on his way. "You are such a wimp! You got to pirate-up,"

"I will!" Rogel spat back at his mate that also carried a barrel.

"That be the last one! The island isn't big, so walk before Barbossa catches up on us!" Jack shouted the order. Every crewman started to walk in a line on the slippery path through the naked forest. No leaves or anything green were visible. Only white snow on top of the branches and every now and then, a crewman would slip on the slippery ice patches that crossed the path.

Angelica walked somewhere in the middle of the line next to her husband with Antonio in front of them. All crewmen and 'guests' such as her family had gotten a fur each to keep the heat. A mist was formed as soon as anyone of them spoke or even shivered, escaping from their mouths and created a cloud in miniature.

"It's really cold. I have never been at any place like this," she told Eduardo who nodded in agreement.

"Neither have I," he kissed her cheek and put and arm around her shoulder as they walked along the path behind and in front of pirates.

Suddenly the pirates in the front stopped so abruptly the ones behind walked into their backs. They scoffed and growled in frustration of the clumsiness. It took a while until all of them had walked out of the forest and had a view over the harbour made of ice.

"We are finally here. The infamous harbour of Dimalia. The only place you can get ships out of his bottles!" Rogel exclaimed and spun around to see every single spot of the harbour.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked his captain carefully.

Jack who had watched Angelica, deciding to enjoy the very last seconds of her life by memorizing her embrace around Antonio who escaped a few times to run and ride on the ice of the harbour.

"Now!" Jack broke the laughter of joy to attention at him. "Let's get this over with!"

None from the family Alvarez knew what it applied but as soon as Jack had broken the silence, two men grabbed Angelica, two men grabbed Eduardo and two men grabbed Antonio.

"What are you doing?" Angelica exclaimed as the two men held her between them next on the edge of the broad pier. One tiny step back and she would fall into the water.

"Mamá! ¡Qué está pasando! (Mother, what is going on!)" Antonio cried out from being put behind the crowd with two men holding him back to not have a view of what was going to happen.

"Let go of me! LET GO OF MY CHILD AND WIFE! WHAT DO YOU WANT US!" Eduardo roared but wasn't strong enough for the three more men that were added to his surrounding since the two first couldn't stand his strength.

"Jack?" Angelica looked at Jack who stepped forward in her direction with a pistol in his hand. "Jack?" she whispered, now really frightened. "Jack? What are you doing?" she pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

He looked seriously at her as if he had no emotions at all. The roars from Eduardo and children screams from Antonio didn't drown her voice as it normally should. Somehow, in the situation between Angelica and Jack, everything was dead quiet.

"Jack?" she burst out in tears.

It was first when he raised the pistol and pointed it in her direction she had it officially confirmed.

"You are going to kill me. That was the ritual, wasn't it?" she asked with tears that never dried on her face, but switched to ice crystals.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think about this chapter? The next one is also the last one... I think :) **


	10. Fine

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! (By the way, I love how _The Last Clan_ kind of predicts my story :S) haha (:! And _Kallie_ - it's fine! ;)**

**But anyhow, this is the final chapter. I've also written an 'after credits' so make sure you don't miss that one. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey to Dimalia - Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>The noises in the background weren't remarkably sounds to notice where the scene took place. The cold air surrounded the pirates who held the previous struggling woman, but she hadn't any energy left so she had stopped fighting and just literally hung in the arms between them. Her cheeks were frozen from the tears that had turned into ice. Her former wet eyelashes looked like icicles and stared right in the direction of Jack. He held the pistol towards her. The silence crawled along the pirates' spines, all waiting for him to pull the trigger.<p>

"Jack! What are you waiting for?" Rogel asked frustrated from the grip he had around Angelica. He was normally a good man. A really good one, but he knew he had to follow orders unless he wanted to walk the plank.

Jack's nose flinched and afterwards he lowered the weapon. "I can't,"

Angelica who had looked down onto the snow, moved her gaze weakly upwards to meet Jack's eyes further away on the pier.

"I won't," Jack added. "I rather know she be well then receiving The Pearl,"

Almost every crewman gasped from his announcement.

"Told ye so," Gibbs told them from his spot in the crowd of pirates, slight happy he had predicted that.

Angelica pushed her arms away from Rogel and Tom slowly, hurt from their hard holds they had had on her. Tom who held the bottle in his hands, been prepared to throw it into the water after Angelica watched it disappointedly.

"Well, well. Look at this," the taunting voice caused them all to turn around and see Barbossa standing in the glade with the rest of his sailors on both of his sides.

"Hector, I hoped our meeting never would recur," Jack spoke to Barbossa.

Barbossa chuckled and eyed the Latina. "Are you going to shoot her Jack?"

Jack nor anyone else had the time to predict what was going to happen before Barbossa had raised his pistol. "Because otherwise I will," he loosened the shoot in her direction and she fell into the water along with the bang.

"ANGELICA!" Jack shouted and threw his hat off, immediately jumping into the water after her without any hesitation. The crew of The Forest Wanderer pulled their swords out and started fighting their opponents while Eduardo dived into the water after Angelica just like Jack. Antonio hurried over the barrels where he slowly lifted a sword, having hard to move it as good as he could manoeuvre a stick.

"Hurry to throw the bottle into the water!" Barbossa ordered Gunter, but it was too late. The bottle with The Black Pearl was already flying in the air down to crash the surface of the water. Tom leaned over the edge of the pier and watched the bottle sink.

"NO!" Barbossa roared and walked through the fighting men towards Tom, ready to stab a sword in his stomach. He lifted the smaller pirate from the ground and was just about to stab him when he felt pain in his back. It penetrated to the stomach and then he saw the metallic glisten.

"You hurt my mother," Antonio said almost in a whisper, having hard to speak by the watering eyes. He sniffled and dried his eyes once again on his sleeve. Tom's eyes popped wide open in shock of the fact the little creature had killed none other then Barbossa, who fell down on his knees. Tom picked Antonio up and crossed the fighting domain towards the barrels where he set him down.

"Don't go back in there," he told him firmly but with respect before he turned on his heels back to fight.

.:~:.

Jack swam under the water searching for Angelica. He saw the features of a woman further away and swam over to her. He grasped her tightly and pushed her with him upwards to the surface in the freezing cold water. He saw a man form and lately figured out it was Eduardo, that for once cooperated with Jack. He grasped Angelica's other side and the two of them pulled her together up to the surface where only two loud gasps to fill lungs were heard.

Eduardo crawled to the shore of ice and pulled Angelica towards it with Jack pushing behind to get her out of the water. When they breathed; mists from their mouths were created. The fighting and the screams of rubbing swords were heard in the background on the harbour.

"Angelica?" Jack asked and placed his hands on her shoulder to lift her up a bit from the ground. Her eyes were closed and she made no gesture in opening them. Her head was tilted backwards as her upper body was lifted.

"Angelica! ¡No the mueras! (Don't die!)" Eduardo begged and gripped her head in his hands but she was unconscious and didn't show any sign of being alive.

"Mother!" Antonio screamed and ran towards them but Jack looked at Eduardo seriously who took the hint immediately, already having the thought himself. He stood up and blocked the view of Antonio's dead mother as he walked towards Antonio, deciding to meet him halfway.

"Mamá!" he screamed again and tried to pass Eduardo but he grasped him in the pace and walked away to the dying fight with the struggling and screaming child. The Forest Wanderer had the advantage ever since Barbossa had died, so now they were on their way to board The Black Pearl with barrels. At some points, they would take a look over their own captain who sat down on the icy shore full of snow with Angelica lying down in his lap.

"Angelica? Wake up!" Jack shook her shoulders as if she just was asleep. "Angelica? Wake up! Wake up!" he said over and over again and shook her every time he had finished the line. Every time he would be filled with frustration, pain, disappointment, grief and sorrow when her eyelids remained closed.

Steps approached Jack but he didn't tear his eyes from her. "Jack! Captain Jack!" It was Andy who had run to him.  
>"Yes?" Jack answered but still looked at Angelica, hoping she would open her eyes or grip his hands every second that passed.<p>

"The Pearl is boarded and all crewmen are waiting for you to give orders. We are ready to set sail, captain," Andy informed him in a calm tone, having the knowledge irritating the captain now would be his biggest mistake he ever made.

"Captain. _Now_," Andy added and then turned on his heels back to the harbour.

Jack studied her from top to toe until he lowered her upper body to lie down in the snow. _She was gone_. He took a deep breath and felt for the first time in his life how he wanted to let tears fall like Antonio usually did. How he wanted to kill everybody in his way. How he wanted to kill Barbossa! Torture him to death!

He watched her pale body lying in the snow one more time before he slowly started walking back to the harbour.

Crewmen of King John's Suite that had survived were standing and sitting where no body or blood were found. They winced when Jack walked up to the bloodbath. He spun around, searching for Barbossa and found him eventually lying on the on the edge of the harbour.

"You filthy pirate! You goddamned, bloody bastard!" he sputtered in frustration as he kicked Barbossa over the edge into the water. Afterwards he picked up his hat and placed it on top of his head with an empty facial expression.

After seeing the body sink down into the water, he looked up to Angelica's body far on the shore to see it fade away. His crew was standing on another pier, waiting for him to give them orders to walk the plank over to The Pearl.

If other circumstances, he had rejoiced of joy by the sight of his beloved ship. But he just felt as if nothing mattered anymore. He never thought he would feel like that with her gone.

Suddenly all the crewmen in front of him which stood in a crowd; raised their eyebrows and gasped. Jack grasped the handle of his sword, ready to pull it out and fight Barbossa who might had climbed back up to the pier but stopped his preparation when Antonio ran out of the crowd.

"Mamá!" he screamed and passed Jack who swirled around. There stood Angelica with a white gown fluttering along her brown curls in the wind. She was barefoot but didn't seem to freeze. Her eyes were on Antonio who she embraced when he approached her. She placed her hand on his neck and closed her eyes, enjoying every minute of it.

"I'm here," she comforted his cries.

Eduardo hurried over to her and threw his arms around her with tears in his eyes and kissed her cheek. "I thought we had lost you," Eduardo pulled back but kept his arm around her shoulder protectively.

Jack took a deep breath again of the sight which he had hard to not believe was only an imagination.

She put Antonio down, got out of Eduardo's arms and ran over to Jack. "Jack!" she exclaimed, hurried over to him and threw her arms around him. Jack who wasn't quite a fan of hugs accepted it in that particular circumstance and hugged her back.

"Ye promise me to never scare me like that again, love?" he asked her with suddenly a slight grin.

"I promise," she replied with a slight smile back for him.

"Oi! Board The Pearl!" he shouted over his shoulder to the audience. His crew began boarding the vessel in an instant.

Angelica pulled out of his embrace and gasped as she eyed the ship. "The Black Pearl," she said and studied the ship.

Eduardo and Antonio walked up to them. "What is going to happen now?" Eduardo asked. He and Jack looked at Angelica wonderingly while Antonio was busy trying to whip the snow down from a bush with a stick.

"It's till death tell up apart," she began. "The maids are still on The Forest Wanderer, so we can take the one-legged man's former crew and sail to Cádiz in Spain to get married," she suggested Eduardo carefully.

She turned her eyes to Jack. "I am sorry,"

He nodded in comprehension and watched Eduardo walk towards the crew to inform them about his orders. Angelica took a step but Jack stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Ye sure this is what you want, love?"

She moved her gaze from her former husband to Jack with watery eyes. "Maybe we will meet again, someday," she pulled away and began walking towards her husband.

"Goodbye… _father_," Antonio said with a saddened voice. Jack looked down at the midget and placed his hat on Antonio's head, like he had done not long ago.

"Now ye keep this," he told him and grinned slightly at his son. He bent down to his level and wiped his tears away. "Don't cry Antonio. We will meet again," he promised him.

Antonio looked up from the snow into Jack's eyes. "We will?"

"'Course we will. Now I need ye to look after the mother of yours and we'll meet again before ye know it," he told him.

Antonio nodded.  
>"Antonio!" Angelica shouted. Antonio spun around and ran towards his mother. Her gaze got caught in Jack's for a moment, but then she broke it by turning around and walking into the forest with Barbossa's crew. Jack stood up and watched them until they were out of sight. It was first then, he headed to his beloved Pearl and walked over the plank to board it.<p>

Cheers from the pirates took place and they clucked wooden cups filled with rum together as they saluted of the great victory and receiving their favorite ship.

Jack walked up to the helm and fingered on it carefully. How he had missed the vessel! Someone clearing its' throat brought him out of his trance.

"Do we have a heading, _Captain Jack Sparrow_?" Gibbs asked him. Jack smirked at him and fumbled up his compass. Then he folded up a map and leaned over it.

"Firstly, we sail to Tinoru where Captain Howard livs and we get the details for our new journey to find the chest that can rule the wind and tides, _Master Joshamee Gibbs_," Jack informed Gibbs.

"And secondly?" Gibbs asked.

"And secondly," Jack repeated. "I have a bride to steal from her wedding," he grinned mischievously and snatched Gibbs' hat to place it on top of his own head.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reason I didn't end it as how I from the beginning planned to (happily ever after) is because I am open to write a sequel - if you'd like that. Otherwise I think the story ended pretty well too :) I've done researches of pirates and found 'Hendrick Lucifer'. That's why I brought him into this one ;P And do you remember _Captain Watson_ I introduced in Chapter 3?**

* * *

><p><strong>'AFTER CREDITS'<strong>

_**London**_

Captain Watson walked next to King John Ludwig XI through the ports into the castle. Rejoices from the people filled the large ballroom when they entered it. They looked at each other, proud of what they had accomplished. Many pirates had been sent to the country's trial and would soon face the judge, apparently the gallows later on.

When the dinner was over, Captain Watson hurried outside to make his way down along the hill towards the private royal pier. A rowboat with two pirates had set anchor there, waiting for his arrive.

"Sailors," he greeted them and jumped into the dinghy.

"Welcome home, _Captain Hendrick Lucifer_," one of them answered.

* * *

><p><strong>The End (for real)<strong>

**Now that you've read the whole story I would be delighted if you told me your opinion. Did you like/dislike the story? Is there anything I can approve and I wonder if you want anything more/less if I would write a sequel so I know what you want :) **

**Kisses! - thanks for all the reviews! (AND HAPPY NEW YEAR)**


	11. Sequel and spoilers

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to tell you that** _Ruling the Wind and_ _Tides_ **is the sequel of this story. Although, there are only two chapters uploaded, but in the near future you'll hopefully see an update! (More updates than only one of course! I've _got_ to complete RTW&T). **

**If you have anything you'd like to see more, or less - please tell me. It's is after all** _yo__u_** I am trying to entertain, so if there is anything you'd like to see, leave me a review or send me a message (PM). **

**Oh, and I've noticed that I've got some grammar mistakes and simple errors in these chapters when I read it during a flight. I can honestly say I feel very embarrassed and I will fix it soon in the near future! **

**You'll soon find new updates in** _A Spanish Lullaby_ **,** _Ruling the Wind and Tides_** & ****in** _Como la flor_ **. **

**Hmm... well. Since I already babble around here, I might as well tell you what to expect in the following chapters :) Stop read if you rather have it as a surprise though. **

_A Spanish Lullaby - Chapter 10 _

Well, chapter 9 ended with poor little Elise getting discovered. Obviously Angelica now has to deal with the situation, and let's just say she is very 'protective' over the little girl. Also, Jack is very found of the odd situation and dislikes it a lot. But now at least he has received the Pearl and the Scissor. So perhaps Angelica can continue the little journey of hers (to Nassau, remember?) and finish her comission that she has wanted from the beginning. And maaaaybe, it will be quite a mistake for Jack letting her go. Well, you got to read and find out how it all turns out, even if I spoil much here. There is much more left to come!

_Como la flor - Chapter 3_

Here we meet Jack as a former pirate and he now works as a servant in Angelica's house. He has already upset her by claiming teasingly comments that apparently a rich young woman like her - doesn't accept. And really, none of it makes it better when he finds himself lost in the big mansion and doesn't know where to go... ends up in Angelica's room... when she is getting dressed... oh Jack, when will he learn? Not much spoiling here... ;)

_Ruling the Wind and Tides - Chapter 3_

Jack is on his way towards a castle to release Madame Sinclair (the deal with Howard so Jack can pursue the chest that can rule the wind and tides). All the while Angelica has to make a stop in Port Royal to save her old friend which's letter interrupted her own wedding ceremony with Eduardo! Gibbs has taken Antonio and now has to find both Angelica and Jack. The loyal first mate knows very well how Mr Captain will react if he finds out his 'love' has disappeared so he better find Ms Teach before someone else will! - Sparrow-family-reuniun soon! Since this sequel is supposed to be about the trio; Jack, Angelica and Antonio on an adventure. Maybe even more tiny screaming additions to the Sparrow-family ? Haha, I don't even know yet!

**Stay tuned dear reader! ;) **


End file.
